Un peu de honte est bientôt bue
by Michikuni Mayu
Summary: Une bataille entre les Mugiwaras et la Marine dégénère.A vous de savoir comment et pourquoi en lisant la suite.ZoSan a venir...Chapitre en cour d'ecriture ,pas avant les vacances
1. Chapter 1

Alors c'est ma première fiction, je suis plus une liseuse qu'une écriveuse (je ne sais pas si tous ces mots existent mais sa résume assez bien donc voilà).Je voulais vous faire partager une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête et qui me suivait jusque dans mes cours de 1è le titre c'est un proverbe que j'ai trouvé super bien qui veut dire que une honte raisonnable est vite oubliée, je trouvais que ça collait bien à l'histoire et surtout aux scènes d'amour si il y en as entre mes deux amours(Sanji et Zoro) .J'attends vos jugements et vos critiques(mais pas trop ein).

J'ai mis un rating M car il va y avoir de la violence, du sang de la torture etc. etc. Peut-être plus tard un lemon je verrai.

Je pense que ce n'est pas une surprise mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Leyla et son acolyte mais si ODA sama veut m'offrir Sanji et Zoro je ne dis pas non. Donc pour tous ceux qui me lisent je dis merci et BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Sombre, il faisait sombre et même trop sombre. Dans cette obscurité une odeur persistait…celle du sang ?

_Quelques jours plutôt…_

-« Luffy, reviens les réserves sont prêtes ! » cria Ussop

Luffy balança un dernier coup de poing écrasant 3 nouveau marines et sauta sur le pont du Sunny

-« Coup de BURST ! » hurla Franky en quelques secondes le bateau et son équipage étaient bien loin des marines à tel point qu'on ne pouvait plus voir l'amas de bateau qui les entouraient quelques secondes plus tôt.

-« On n'aurait pas dû partir si tôt ! se plaignit le jeune brun, j'avais presque exterminé mon 5ème bateau ! »

_BANG_

-« Mais finalement c'était le bon choix » repris le brun le visage plein d'hématomes suite aux récents coups reçu de la part de la navigatrice.

-« C'est moi ! »

-« Nan c'est moi ! »

-« Putain de mauvais perdant de Marimo, accepte la défaite ! »

-« Et toi Sourcil roulé de mes deux, décrasse toi les yeux et admet ma victoire ! »

Lorsque l'on regardait vers cette source de bruit on pouvait voir une tête verte et une tête blonde qui effectuait une danse de coup de pied et de sabres qui fut vite arrêté par les mêmes poings qui avaient arrêté Luffy quelques secondes plutôt.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi vous vous battez encore…commença Nami quand elle remarqua qu'elle parlait dans le vide. Lorsqu'elle vit que les trois idiots faisait le débriefing du combat elle sut qu'ils étaient tous des cas désespérés : « Alors ça fait 4 bateaux pour Luffy ,3 pour moi et 2 pour le Marimo », « La ferme Ero cook, continua Zoro, j'ai détruit 3 bateaux au cas ou tes sourcils malformés t'aurais empêché de le voir » « Non non tête d'algue embrumée , le gars géant que j'ai envoyé voler a détruit la moitié de ton soit disant 3ème bateau, ça ne compte donc pas » termina Sanji.

-« D'ailleurs il avait vraiment une tête marrante ce gars, s'exclama Luffy, avec ces cheveux bouclés orange et jaune ! » « Mouai pas aussi étrange que toi ein »intervint Zoro

Sanji partit en cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir ce qui ne permit pas à Zoro de terminer le compte du nombre de bateau explosé.

_Le lendemain matin…_

-« YOHOHOHOHO ILE EN VUUUEEEEEEE » s'écria le squelette

-« Allons-y » répondit énergiquement Luffy

L'équipage accosta alors sur cette magnifique île qui était quand même un peu glauque quand on regardait la forêt noire qui bordait le côté ouest de l'île

Pour une fois ils marchèrent tous en groupe en remettant l'achat de vivres, de médicaments, de livres, de vêtements, de matériaux pour le bateaux, et d'épées à plus tard. Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant dans lequel ils commandèrent tous à boire. Les boissons arrivèrent rapidement à la grande table bien trop bruillante des Mugiwaras.

Ils continuèrent leurs soirée commandant verres et plats les uns après les autres tout en diffusant une bonne humeur dans tout le petit restaurant. Ils rentrèrent tous au bateau la tête plus ou moins embuée par l'alcool.

Le lendemain matin ils se réveillèrent d'une manière vraiment bizarre, ils étaient tous attachés les mains au-dessus de leurs têtes, les uns à côté des autres seul Sanji était attaché face aux autres les pieds attachés bien plus solidement que les pieds des autres.

« Oy, tout le monde est là ? » demanda Luffy d'une faible voix

« Ouai, mais pourquoi tu parles comme ça Luffy ? Et pourquoi je suis le seul face à vous ? »

« Nos chaînes sont en granit marin, je pense que c'est ce qui peut expliquer le manque d'entrain de notre Capitaine. Quand à ta situation je suppose que notre ennemie a eu un certain attrait pour toi » expliqua Robin du mieux qu'elle put.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une femme d'une 20aines d'années entra dans le cachot ou était retenu les Mugiwaras suivit par un homme un peu plus vieux avec le regard complétement éteint comme si il était mort mais qu'il continuait à marcher.

« Alors, on s'est enfin décider à se réveiller, je commençais à m'impatienter. D'ailleurs... »

« Pourquoi on est la espèce de folle ?! » hurla Luffy tout en tirant sur ces chaines pour s'en libérer

« LA FERME, l'interrompit elle, vous n'êtes pas là pour parler. Vous m'avez faite souffrir maintenant c'est vous qui allez souffrir bande de vermines. Et pour amplifier votre douleur c'est l'un d'entre vous qui va prendre pour les autres ! Et oui Sanji La jambe noire comme tu peux le deviner c'est toi qui va subir le châtiment que je vous réserve car c'est bien toi qui m'a faite le plus souffrir »

* * *

Je sais que c'est assez court mais ça fait quand même 7 pages Word donc ça suffira pour l'instant. Bon je suis malgré tout assez fière de moi pour une première fois, j'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes possible mais pour les prochaines je m'efforcerais de faire mieux lol

Appart ca une petite review ça fait TRES plaisir et ça motive BEAUCOUP je vous l'assure^^


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas sauf Leyla et son acolyte le majordome

Note : Je me suis mise à l'écriture de ce chapitre vraiment vite car je n'aime pas faire attendre mes lecteurs car moi-même qui attends la suite de nombreux fics je trouve ça très frustrant. J'ai vraiment passé beaucoup de temps sur ce chapitre pour que à peu près tout l'équipage parlent et que personne ne soit oublié, et surtout pas Luffy, Zoro et Sanji. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Saemoon : C'est cool d'être correctrice quand même, on peut avoir plus rapidement les chapitres !XD Un grand bravo à ma petite Michikuni pour avoir fait un chapitre plus long cette fois !^^ Bon je vous laisse lire en paix et pensez à reviewer ça fait toujours plaisir !

_« LA FERME, l'interrompit elle, vous n'êtes pas là pour parler. Vous m'avez faite souffrir maintenant c'est vous qui allez souffrir bande de vermines. Et pour amplifier votre douleur c'est l'un d'entre vous qui va prendre pour les autres ! Et oui Sanji La jambe noire comme tu peux le deviner c'est toi qui va subir le châtiment que je vous réserve car c'est bien toi qui m'a faite le plus souffrir »_

* * *

« Qu…quoi ? Comment aurais je fais pour faire souffrir une femme telle que vous ? Les femmes sont des joyaux que je me dois de chérir, je serai incapable de poser la main sur une splendide créature de la gente féminine.» (Et oui, même attaché un Sanji reste un Sanji lol)

Apres qu'il ait fini de parler elle le regarda avec un regard rempli de rage, le faisait cligner des yeux d'incompréhension quant à cette colère sourde qu'elle semblait nourrir pour lui .Elle s'avança alors vers lui, leva la main et l'abattit sur sa joue .On pouvait voir un élan de tristesse dans son regard.

Sanji fut le plus choqué de cet acte, tous les autres qui avaient pu observer la scène du premier rang avaient des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Ne me parle pas sans que je t'en donne la permission espèce de vermine, reprit elle, de toute façon bientôt tu ne pourras plus ne serait-ce que crier » elle finit sa phrase avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Mais t'es qui à la fin toi !, hurla Luffy, et comment tu oses frapper mon cuistot, j'vais te latter la tronche moi et » « Luffy arrête ! L'interrompit Sanji la joue en feu, apparemment c'est entre elle et moi. D'ailleurs j'aimerais au moins connaitre votre nom mademoiselle. »

« Puisque tu vas bientôt mourir je pense que je peux t'accorder cette faveur, je m'appelle Leyla Barret, mais je suppose que ce nom ne te dit rien ! »

Sanji hocha la tête faiblement, la fatigue le taraudait et le manque de nicotine faisait son petit effet.

Leyla reprit : « Par contre, si je te montre mon mari je suis sure que sa tête va te dire quelque chose. » Elle sortit alors une photo qui la représentait elle et un homme grand et fort avec une longue chevelure orangée. Cette couleur flamboyante revint en tête de Sanji d'un coup c'était la même que celle de l'homme qu'il avait abattu i peu près une semaine durant l'attaque de la Marine. C'est lorsque son regard croisa celui de Leyla qu'il réalisa l'erreur qu'il avait faite de tuer cet homme, car dans ce regard on pouvait déceler de la tristesse, de la haine et surtout une envie de crime qui ne cessait de grandir alors qu'elle contemplait le meurtrier de l'homme qu'elle aimait. D'ailleurs c'est ce contact visuel qui sembla lancer le début de l'horrible moment qui attendait l'équipage et surtout le cuistot.

A ce moment-là il comprit que la gifle qu'il avait reçue n'était qu'un aperçu minime de ce qu'il allait ressentir pendant les prochaines minutes, les prochaines heures et même les prochains jours.

Leyla avança vers son acolyte, qui était resté dans un coin du cachot avec une petite valise dans les mains. Seringues, fioles et récipients divers, cordes, scalpels de tailles conséquentes, fouets et martinets, menottes, sécateurs composaient cette valise. Sanji déglutit. Ces objets ne présageaient rien de bon... Elle prit dans cette valise un objet que l'on ne pouvait discerner à cause du peu de luminosité qu'offrait la cellule qui n'était maintenant éclairée que par la lumière du jour qui ne cessait de baisser.

Elle se retourna vers les autres prisonniers et les regardait un par un comme si elle les examinait.

D'un coup elle s'avança vers Nami, leva le bras haut dans le ciel et l'abaissa d'un coup, abattant par ce fait l'objet de torture sur la tête de la pauvre rousse.

« Tu crois que je ne te vois pas en train d'essayer de défaire tes menottes depuis tout à l'heure espèce de garce ! » cria Leyla arrachant des mains de Nami une pince qui retenait initialement ses cheveux mais que la navigatrice avait reconverti en clé de secours.

Sanji ne sut pas ce qui fut le pire : le cri strident que la navigatrice n'avait pu retenir tellement le choc fut soudain, le son de l'objet faisant siffler l'air d'une façon vraiment horrible ou bien l'éclat de sang qui était survenu après le coup.

Il fallut quelques secondes au reste de l'équipage pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer :

« NAMIIIIII ! » hurlèrent Chopper, Ussop, Franky et Sanji

D'ailleurs le fait qu'ils l'aient appelée Nami au lieu de Nami-San montrait la gravité de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous.

« Navigatrice-San ! Jeta Robin perdant de plus en plus son calme légendaire. Les menottes de granit marin avaient l'air de vraiment l'affaiblir vu les cernes qui devenaient de plus en plus grandes sous ses yeux bleus.

« Au secours ! Quelqu'un à l'aide ! Au secours » s'égosillait Ussop, ses larmes recouvrant entièrement ses joues. Chopper qui était à ses côtés pleurait tellement que même si il avait voulu dire quelque chose cela aurait été incompréhensible. Il pleurait pour la souffrance que ses Nakamas subissaient et parce qu'il était trop faible pour pouvoir intervenir et les sauver de l'horrible spectacle auquel ils étaient forcés d'assister.

Le coup avait touché l'arcade, la blessure saignait donc beaucoup. Le sang parcourait le visage fin de la navigatrice tout en s'immisçant dans son œil jusqu'à sa bouche pour finir sa chute sur son menton.

Leyla tenait Nami par ses longs cheveux roux la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Nami lui crache une gerbe de sang en pleine face ce qui ne lui plut absolument pas.

« Prend ça espèce de sale vermine. On ne touche pas impunément le visage d'une navigatrice. »

Elle commençait à s'avancer une nouvelle fois vers la navigatrice arme en main mais des paroles l'interrompirent.

« Arrête ça !, hurla Luffy, si tu veux te venger fais le sur moi, c'est moi le capitaine, ce n'est pas à mes nakamas de subir tout cela »

_Slash !_

Un nouveau coup de fouet fit vibrer l'air et frappa le capitaine en plein visage mais Luffy ne laissa rien paraître à la douleur que ce coup avait dû lui apporter. Il avait connu bien pire niveau douleur et il ne voulait pas donner le plaisir à Leyla de le voir souffrir plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà de voir son équipage maltraité.

Leyla ayant, malgré tout, l'air satisfait de l'effet de son arme sur ses cobayes se retourna vers Sanji et s'avança jusqu'à être presque collée à lui. Sanji se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

_Bordel, sur tous les marines de merde qui existent, il a fallu que je tue le mari d'une folle complètement sado. En plus ces menottes me sectionnent les poignets. Voyons voir, Luffy est affaibli par les menottes, de même pour Robin qui s'est déjà évanouie et Brook qui n'a pas encore l'air réveillé. Avec en plus ma Nami San s'est faite blessée c'est vraiment la merde. Il faut que je les sauve…Putain de Marimo, jamais disponible quand on a besoin de tes sabres._

Soudain, il sentit une vive douleur transpercer son bras droit. Tournant la tête, le blond vit que Leyla était en train de lui injecter un produit dans les veines. Presque instantanément, toutes ses forces le quittèrent. Il avait à peine la force de se débattre, ce qui était bien évidemment le but de son ennemie.

Elle passa le fouet sur son torse par-dessus la chemise d'un blanc immaculé qu'il portait. Sanji savait que ce serait le seul moment de « tendresse » qu'il obtiendrait de Leyla, et il avait raison, car elle abattit le fouet d'un coup à plusieurs reprises sur le torse de Sanji, faisant apparaître de plus en plus de taches rouges grandissantes sur sa chemise. Elle éclata d'un rire atroce, son visage déformé par un sadisme intense, avant de brandir son arme au-dessus de sa tête pour l'abattre sur le buste de sa victime. Cette dernière se retint bravement de crier au départ, sa fierté étant plus forte que tout. Mais le bourreau maniait l'arme avec dextérité, et la lanière semblait atteindre avec une précision démoniaque les endroits les plus sensibles de son corps. La nuque. La poitrine. Chaque coup était comme une décharge électrique à haut voltage qui le faisait frissonner d'une manière irrépressible. Bientôt, l'homme ne pourrait plus retenir ses exclamations de douleur.

« Je vais vraiment t'exterminer espèce de sale garce complètement folle tu vas voir. Je jure sur mon propre chapeau que je ne te laisserai pas sortir de cette histoire indemne » hurla Luffy se débattant avec plus d'ardeur que n'importe qui. On aurait même pu croire que c'était des menottes normales qui le retenaient et non des menottes en granit marin.

« Mais fait le donc taire, il va finir par me donner un mal de crâne à force de brailler comme ça » balança Leyla en direction de son acolyte qui prit une seringue emplie d'un liquide violet et qui la planta violemment dans le bras du capitaine.

Apparemment ce liquide violet devait être un puissant, voir même très puissant somnifère car à peine le majordome eut il finit de vider la seringue dans le corps de Luffy qu'il tomba dans un sommeil qui ressemblait plus à une espèce de coma qu'autre chose.

Le cuisinier quant à lui sentait à certains endroits que ses plaies apparentes se mettaient à suinter. Mais il était désormais déterminé à procurer le moins de plaisir possible à son bourreau, et il se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'interdire de crier.

-Oh ? Tu commences à t'habituer aux coups ? S'extasia Leyla avec un rire malsain, je me demande combien de temps encore tu tiendras...

Il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Le blond se concentrait pour ne pas perdre la raison. Il devait continuer à tout faire pour briser ses chaines, mais la drogue faisait bien son travail, et il se sentait aussi faible qu'un enfant.

« Ça fait mal, hein ? » Ricana Leyla, ses yeux étincelants de folie.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, le blond tentait sans grand succès de retenir ses grognements de douleur. Des larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux alors que ses plaies saignaient abondamment.

_Gagne du temps. Trouve un moyen de te tirer de ce merdier... Putain, elle m'a défoncé le torse cette mégère..._

Entre ses halètements laborieux, le cuisinier sentit Leyla poser sa main sur son estomac et appuyer de tout son poids dessus. Pris d'un haut-le-cœur, il tenta de retenir ses exclamations de douleur tandis que la femme passait ses ongles horriblement acérés sur ses récentes blessures. Cette dernière s'arrêta pile sur la plaie la plus profonde de sa poitrine. Elle joua avec les nerfs du blond en le titillant et en le faisant souffrir par petites touches successives.

« Arrête sa » siffla le blond entre ses dents en bougeant avec plus d'ardeur qu'avant en espérant qu'enfin ses liens se briseraient.

Puis le blond sentit qu'on le tirait par les cheveux pour le forcer à lever la tête. Il ressentit les ongles pointus de Leyla racler son crâne tandis qu'elle agrippait la racine de ses cheveux. Le captif grimaça de douleur tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour regarder son bourreau. Il fut choqué lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Leyla qui était comme fou de rage.

« Serait-ce un ordre... ? » Jeta la femme en serrant plus fortement les doigts, menaçant d'arracher les cheveux blonds du cuistot.

Sanji se contenta de la foudroyer du regard. Après quelques secondes, la main dépourvue de douceur relâcha brusquement prise, et, après que sa tête rencontre le vide, le blond reçut le manche dur et métallique du fouet dans la figure. La partie du visage qui avait reçu le coup se mit immédiatement à rougir, laissant supposer qu'il avait déjà une marque. Mais il était déterminé à rester digne jusqu'au bout, malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son comportement sembla excéder au plus haut point la jeune femme, qui leva de nouveau son fouet avec la ferme intention de le faire hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

Sanji releva brusquement la tête et l'attrapa entre ses dents. Profitant de la surprise de son bourreau, le blond tira avec le peu de force qui lui restait pour faire lâcher prise à son tortionnaire.

Haletant, mais triomphant, Sanji regarda avec fureur la jeune femme qui ne cessait d'être exaspérée par le comportement du blond.

Elle était déterminée à le tuer.

Le visage ruisselant de sueur, les yeux humides de larmes de douleur, Sanji sentait qu'il ne le supporterait plus longtemps. Un désespoir grandissant s'insinua dans son esprit. Il rechercha de l'aide envers ses nakamas mettant sa fierté un peu de côté. Mais il ne vit que des corps plus attachés les uns que les autres et la plupart était soit évanouis soit trop choqué par le spectacle pour lui être d'une quelconque aide. Il sentit cependant un regard plus persistant que les autres, celui de Zoro. C'était certainement la première fois qu'il voyait les yeux de son Nakamas rempli d'une telle rage.

_C'est surement le fait de s'être fait capturer par une femme qui doit l'énerver à ce point._

Leyla avait remarqué l'appel au secours du blond bien qu'il soit discret.

« Alors comme ça on cherche de l'aide auprès des autres ?! Pourtant ce n'est que le début » dit-elle en s'approchant de Zoro car elle avait vu que le regard du blond s'était attardé sur ce dernier.

« Roronoa Zoro. Vu la prime qu'il y a sur toi je m'attendais à plus de rébellion de ta part » commença-t-elle d'un air moqueur

« Ferme la espèce de tarée, rend moi mes sabres que je te découpe, on verra bien si ça te fera autant rire » répondit-il un petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il reçut un coup de couteau que Leyla avait sorti de sous sa longue jupe noire .Le coup avait touché le bas des lèvres jusqu'au menton. Le sang coulait abondamment mais Zoro ne dit mot comme si ce coup ne l'avait pas affecté. Leyla n'en fut que plus énervée mais une idée lui rendit vite le sourire :

« Tiens en parlant de tes sabres », elle claqua des doigts ce qui fit réagir son acolyte qui partit chercher quelque chose en sortant de la pièce, ils m'ont l'air extrêmement précieux peut être même plus que ton cher nakama. Ils m'ont l'air tellement précieux que j'aimerais voir de quoi ils sont capables » sur ses derniers mots un sourire empli de folie tordit son visage.

Son acolyte venait de revenir avec un des sabres de Zoro. Le fourreau blanc de ce dernier ne fit qu'augmenter encore plus la colère de son propriétaire.

« Ne touche pas à Wado Ichimonji »hurla Zoro.

Mais Leyla n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter plus que ça de la fureur qu'abritait le sabreur.

« Alors comme ça c'est Wado Ichimonji son nom…intéressant. Tu as l'air d'y tenir plus qu'aux autres alors il doit être vraiment incroyable. Je vais donc vérifier par moi-même » et ce fut sur ces mots qu'elle prit le manche immaculé de Wado Ichimonji tout en s'avançant vers un Sanji qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, de peur de faire plus de tort qu'il n'en causait à ses nakamas en énervant encore plus Leyla.

Leyla était arrivée devant un Sanji perdu dans son mutisme. Le coup que Leyla lui porta fut comme un sceau d'eau glacée. Le choc fut tellement grand que Sanji ne put retenir, ni son cri de douleur, ni des larmes qui se penchaient dangereusement depuis de longues minutes au coin de ses yeux.

Elle enfonça un peu plus le sabre dans le ventre du blond, lui faisant se morde les lèvres jusqu'à en saigner. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se laisser submerger par la douleur car il savait que s'il abandonnait maintenant son esprit ne suivrait pas et il finirait par être une loque humaine ayant peur de tout.

Après ce test qui s'était avéré pas très satisfaisant pour Leyla, elle retira la lame couverte du sang fraichement extrait du corps du cook. Elle porta la lame à sa bouche léchant la goutte de sang au bout de la lame.

« Vraiment dégueulasse, ça ne m'étonne pas venant d'une personne comme toi. »

Elle la replanta donc dans la cuisse droite et bougea de droite à gauche, de haut en bas, faisant devenir la blessure de plus en plus grande et de plus en plus douloureuse. Malgré tous ses efforts, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier même si à ce stade-là certains hommes seraient déjà évanouis ou morts. Ne pouvant plus les contrôler, ses larmes perlaient librement sur son visage laissant ses yeux rougis et gonflés.

« Te voir souffrir me remplit d'une joie tellement intense que j'ai l'impression que ça en deviendrait presque une drogue, et toi qui fume tu dois savoir que lorsque l'on n'a pas sa dose quotidienne on se sent mal. Je pense donc qu'au lieu d'en finir maintenant en t'égorgeant je vais faire durer le plaisir. Après tout, je ne veux pas te rendre service en écourtant ta peine alors que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'en cet instant. » avoua t'elle en lui offrant un rictus dément qui déformait ses traits d'une manière qui aurait presque pu paraître comique si ce n'était pas aussi terrifiant.

Cette déclaration ne surprit pas le blond. Il se doutait bien que cela ne s'arrêterait pas là.

« Madame, il est l'heure d'aller diner.»

C'était le majordome qui se tenait aux côtés de Franky qui avait parlé.

« Ah bon déjà ? Je me suis amusée plus longtemps que ce que je pensais. Je reviendrai donc tout à l'heure pour m'attaquer à ces deux bijoux. »

Elle avait dit cela en enfonçant la lame une dernière fois dans la main gauche du cuisinier.

« Aaaarrgggh, pas ça, ne touche pas à mes mains, elles sont bien trop précieuses. » dit le blond entre deux élans de douleur.

«Eh bien on verra tout à l'heure de quoi tu es capable pour les sauver. »

Elle sortit de la pièce recouverte de sang, à tel point que ses pas laissaient des empreintes rouges au sol. Son majordome la suivit calmement en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière eux, laissant la pièce dans un silence pesant qui montrait la fatigue mentale et physique de chacun et surtout de Sanji qui avait toujours Wado Ichimonji planté dans la main.

« Putain…Il me faut vraiment une cigarette »chuchota le blond avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait en retenant comme il pouvait les larmes qui recommancait a couler doucement sur son visage endolori.

* * *

Voilà pour l'instant. J'avais oublié de le préciser mais ils ont l'apparence de deux ans plus tard hein. Comme promis j'ai fait plus long que le dernier chapitre^^

Une petite review pour donner votre avis, vos critique et vos idées (oui je prends tout ce que l'on me donne-moi lol).Je réfléchis comme je peux pour le prochain chapitre donc patience.


	3. Chapter 3

Bravez la douleur : elle passera, ou vous passerez !

Bon j'ai mis un peu de temps mais j'étais épuisée entre mon conseil de classe les vacances qui arrivent et tout je n'avais pas trop de temps mais je m'y suis mise hein faut bien lol. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^.Pas de réponses aux review vu que j'y réponds déjà en MP. Le dernier petit truc, dans le dernier chapitre je crois que j'ai dit que le sabre était plante dans une main mais je préfère qu'il soit planté dans ses deux mains (autant pour le coté dramatique que pour mon désir de sadique lol)

Merci à Saemoon pour ces corrections et dieu seul sait que y'en avait beaucoup à faire -_-'

_Elle sortit de la pièce recouverte de sang, à tel point que ses pas laissaient des empreintes rouges au sol. Son majordome la suivit calmement en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière eux, laissant la pièce dans un silence pesant qui montrait la fatigue mentale et physique de chacun et surtout de Sanji qui avait toujours Wado Ichimonji planté dans les mains._

_« Putain…Il me faut vraiment une cigarette »chuchota le blond avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait._

* * *

Sanji était toujours là, haletant, les mains tenues en l'air par les chaînes et meurtries par un sabre magnifique plus connu sous le nom de Wado Ichimonji.

« Oii cook, t'es encore vivant ?...Si tu m'envoies mon sabre je pourrais tous nous libérer! lança Zorro pour briser le silence beaucoup trop pesant qui s'était installé dans le cachot, Oii tu m'entends ? Oh Sanj -»

Ce dernier mot qui commençait à être empli d'inquiétude, ce qui était plutôt étonnant venant de l'épéiste, s'arrêta interrompu par un grand et magistral :

« Mais Putain ta gueule Marimo » lancé par un Sanji qui étais enfin sorti de sa transe, résistant quelque peu à la douleur pour parler aux quelque autres membres de l'équipage toujours éveillés, c'est-à-dire Zoro, Nami, encore un peu sonnée à cause de tous les évènements qu'ils n'avaient pu prévoir et qui leurs avaient tellement coûtés, et Franky qui commençait à se réveiller. Et oui le mécano avait dormi depuis leur enlèvement et ni les cris de douleur de Sanji ni les différentes insultes qu'avait lancées son capitaine avant son injection de drogue n'avait réussi à le faire sortir de sa torpeur bienveillante qui lui avait épargné un bien funeste spectacle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? C'est SUPER glauque… Et puis pourquoi j'ai les mains attachées ? Oi minna répond- c'est à ce moment-là qu'il découvrit l'horreur qui avait eu lieu durant son « repos ».

Le sang avait coulé jusqu'à ces pied, giclé jusque sur les murs et complètement imbibé les habits du cuisinier qui pendait le long de ses chaîne le regard vitreux comme si il était coupé du monde et qu'il commençait à sombrer vers un monde inconnu.

« Mais S-Sanji que...qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Chopper où est-il vite ! »Puis Franky regarda ses autres nakamas et vit que à part Zoro et Nami personne d'autre n'était éveillé, même pas Luffy. Avant de se replonger dans la vision horrible que lui offrait le cuisinier, Franky ne put s'empêcher de trouver la situation un brin ironique. Certains membres de l'équipage des Mugiwaras, dont Nami, auraient été prêt à tuer pour rendre le jeune homme qui leur servait de capitaine aussi calme de temps à autres, mais quand ils avaient maintenant besoin de sa force et de son énergie inépuisable, le brun était dans les vapes. Ironique, vraiment…

« Franky qu'est-ce que t'attends putain ?!Que ce soit moi qui utilise ton laser à la con ?! » Hurla Zoro sur le mécano qui était resté choqué et qui commençait à être enivré malgré lui par l'odeur persistante du sang du cook.

« Hein? Euh oui tout de suite. »

Arrêtant là ces sombres pensées qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, il s'exécuta alors précipitamment puis détacha tous les autres qui se réveillèrent, tous sauf Luffy qui, malgré le fait qu'il soit libéré de ses chaînes en granit marin, avait toujours la forte drogue qui coulait dans ses veines.

Lorsqu'ils virent tous Sanji, que Franky venait de libérer avec mille et une précautions pour éviter de le faire souffrir plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà, leur cœur sauta brusquement un battement avant de partir précipitamment dans une course folle qu'aucun ne parvenait à réfréner. À peine le cyborg eut il détruit les derniers maillons des chaîne qui immobilisaient toujours Sanji, qu'il s'effondra, n'ayant plus aucune force dans ses jambes. Zoro le rattrapa in extrémis. Chopper avait les larmes aux yeux voyant son ami dans ce piteux état mais il reprit son sérieux lorsque Nami, qui s'était remise de sa blessure minime comparée à celle de son ami, l'appela, faisant un effort monstrueux pour se contenir, la panique n'arrangerait rien à leurs affaires :

« Chopper, comment on fait pour retirer le sabre des mains de Sanji-kun ? »

« Nami-san, ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi »souffla Sanji en essayant de sourire du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ce pauvre sourire, qui devenait par moment une grimace, cachait une douleur et un désarroi tels que les autres ne pouvaient être dupes de la supercherie.

«Sanji garde tes forces, ne parle plus et laisse toi faire s'il te plait commença Chopper. Pour ces mains, il y a deux solutions, soit on fait comme avec un pansement et on le retire d'un coup pour qu'il souffre le moins possible mais en risquant d'abîmer plus qu'elles ne sont déjà les mains de Sanji, soit on y va doucement on préserve ses mains le plus possible mais il va le sentir passer et j'ai peur qu'il ne supporte pas une telle douleur vu tout ce qu'il vient de subir. »

Les paroles, quoique pleines de sagesse, du petit docteur firent l'effet d'un vent glacé à toute l'équipe qui l'entourait dans un calme religieux pendant qu'il rendait son silence s'installa, puis un murmure presque inaudible vint percer ce mutisme. C'était Sanji, Sanji qui, de ses dernières forces murmurait son choix :

« Je, je veux conserver mes mains…sans elles je ne serai pas en mesure de remplir mon rôle de cuisinier ni même en mesure de réaliser mon rêve. »

L'équipage écoutait ces paroles comme si c'était les dernières. Même prononcées d'une voix affaiblie et enrouée par les cris poussés plus tôt, tout le monde ne put que se rendre à l'évidence : pour Sanji, cette décision n'était pas négociable. Zoro fut désigné pour retirer le sabre vu que c'était le sien. Pendant ce temps-là Chopper avait examiné ses blessures et savait qu'il fallait faire au plus vite car le sang s'écoulait beaucoup trop vite, l'hémorragie le guettait,et les blessures n'étaient pas que physique, les sentiments de Sanji avait dû en prendre un bon coup lorsqu'il se forçait à repousser la douleur, la tristesse et la colère face à sa torture.

Ils se mirent alors tous en place, Zoro devant le sabre, Chopper,ayant revêtit sa forme humanoïde pour plus d'efficacité, était prêt à rattraper Sanji si il venait à tomber en arrière et Nami, Robin, Franky et Brook essayaient de réveiller Luffy.

Lorsque Zoro prit le sabre en main, on voyait déjà la douleur titiller le blond, mais Zoro fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et commença alors la délicate extraction de l'épée. A peine eut il effectué un léger mouvement de recul que le sang recommença à couler abondamment des mains du cuistot, le long de la lame tel de l'eau ruisselant tranquillement le long d'un petit fleuve calme. Zoro avait beaucoup de mal à rester stoïque devant cette scène.

_Putain pourquoi j'ai cette douleur au cœur comme si c'était moi qui était transpercé par Wado Ichimonji Pourtant d'habitude quand le cook est blessé ça me fait un peu de mal mais sans plus mais là, le voir dans cet état-là, c'est comme revoir la mort de Kuina._

« Aie putain ….marimo vas-y doucement… A moins que le mot douceur ne fasse pas partie du dictionnaire des algues.» cracha Sanji haletant, respirant l'air à grande goulées comme s'il étouffait, même ses remarques cinglantes n'avaient plus autant de force qu'avant.

Cette remarque sortit définitivement zoro de ses pensées.

« Plus doucement il ne bougera pas, alors supporte encore un peu. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à AArrghh »

Ce dernier cri fut étouffé par Chopper en larmes qui voulait éviter de se faire repérer et éviter que Leyla ne revienne trop vite. Zoro tentait de rester concentré pour ne pas trop porter d'attention aux différentes plaintes du cook, vite avalées par les grandes mains de Chopper qui ne pouvait que serrer les dents d'impuissance, incapable de soulager son ami.

Du côté de Luffy, tous essayaient de rester calme mais entendre un nakama endurer une telle souffrance était vraiment dur. C'est donc avec toute la souffrance du monde qu'ils essayaient de trouver une solution pour réveiller Luffy. Ils avaient déjà essayé les méthodes du secouage de corps, des gifles aller-retour et bien sûr tout cela n'avait pas marché. Même le fait de dire qu'il y avait de la viande dans la pièce ne n'avait pas été suffisant pour le sortir de son sommeil qui commençait à s'éterniser, c'était donc sérieux.

« On va devoir le ramener au bateau lui aussi. » dit Ussop.

Et avant même que quelqu'un ne réponde on entendit un cri plus fort passer à travers les doigts resserrés de Chopper, l'épée ayant perforé les os de la main, l'extirpation n'en devenait que plus difficileet laborieuse, Zoro était obligé de forcer et de tirer plus fort ce qui était bien sûr, très douloureux.

Mais heureusement pour Sanji, Zoro la retira assez vite sans abîmer plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà les mains de celui-ci mais le blond n'avait pas tenu face à une telle souffrance ajoutée à celle qu'il avait subi quelques temps plus tôt.

Il s'effondra dans les bras de Chopper, des larmes coulant encore de son œil entrouvert, mais trop perdu dans le vague pour qu'on puisse penser qu'il était encore conscient du monde qui l'entourait. Il semblait littéralement épuisé, il haletait encore, cherchant de l'air comme s'il étouffait.

Ils décidèrent donc tous de retourner au bateau avant de régler son compte à Leyla qui n'était toujours pas revenue, sûrement grâce à la nuit qui était tombée.

Une fois arrivés au bateau ils décidèrent de le déplacer derrière des rochers pour ne pas être repérés par Leyla et de tous rejoindre l'infirmerie où ils retrouvèrent Sanji et Luffy allongés. Chopper avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour Sanji mais ce dernier avait soudain eu une forte fièvre qui était d'autant plus inquiétante en vue de l'énorme quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu.

Malgré le fait que tous ces évènements avaient été épuisants, aucun des nakamas ne pouvait dormir, ils avaient tous la scène de torture, le sang, les cris étouffés mais néanmoins présents et la détresse silencieuse dans l'œil bleu de Sanji en tête.

Nami avait les larmes aux yeux, elle gardait la main sur sa joue enflée en regardant Sanji avec tristesse et inquiétude. Vu que tous les autres ne parlaient pas et étaient tournés chacun de leurs côtés, elle se leva, s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Sanji pour lui caresser les cheveux comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant malade. Ces joues rosirent au contact des cheveux soyeux du beau blond. Heureusement pour elle, totalement perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne perçut pas le regard menaçant de Zoro qui fixait la main de Nami comme si c'était une arme qui la transperçait. Il sentait son ventre se tordre, sous un nouveau sentiment qu'il ne ressentait que très peu souvent, c'était la jalousie.

Le lendemain matin Luffy se réveilla en sursaut en criant comme s'il ressentait seulement maintenant la douleur de la piqure qu'il avait ressentie plusieurs heures plus tôt.

« AAaaaa mai-mais on est où la ? Où elle est Leyla que je lui explose sa tête ?! »

« Calme toi Luffy on va y aller » dit Nami, n'étant pas d'humeur cette fois ci à distribuer des coups de poings sur la caboche de son capitaine trop fonceur. Et puis de toute façon, il avait raison, il fallait régler ça une fois pour toute.

« Bon Chopper tu restes pour soigner Sanji. Franky et Ussop, preparez le bateau pour qu'on puisse partir au plus vite, et Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Brook et moi on va régler son compte à cette folle qui a osé s'en prendre à un des nôtres.»

« Euh Nami ? »

« Quoi Ussop ? »

« Ils sont déjà partis ! »

« Quoi ah euh bon Ok. C'est parti !

**…..**

« Mais Zoro on a dit à droite bordel, ça fait quatre fois que tu te trompes fais un peu attention »hurla Nami à Zoro mais contrairement à d'habitude, ce dernier ne réagit pas gentiment en disant qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

« Ferme la toi et arrête de me saouler avec ton baratin. »

« Mai-mais pour qui tu te prends à me répondre comme ça je t'ai rien fait ! »

Zoro, sans même s'excuser ou lui accorder un vague regard de remord, la dépassa et courut beaucoup trop vite pour qu'elle puisse le rattraper et lui parler.

« Pff encore une chose à régler quand on sera rentré »pensa Nami.

**….**

Ils arrivèrent au château rapidement .Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent ils virent une armée de majordomes, car ne l'oublions pas, en tant que femme d'officier de la Marine, Leyla a beaucoup d'argent et donc beaucoup de personnel.

Avant de rentrer dans la bataille, Robin rechercha Leyla en mettant des yeux dans chaque pièce. Elle la trouva donc rapidement. Elle montra le chemin à Zoro et Luffy qui s'empressèrent de partir vers la direction indiquée sans perdre de temps. Ils faisaient confiance à leurs équipiers pour couvrir leurs arrières. Nami et Brook restèrent pour exterminer les majordomesqui leur barraient le chemin, Nami utilisant son Climat tact et Brook son épée avec dextérité.

Grace aux instructions données par Robin, Luffy et Zoro arrivèrent vite au niveau de Leyla qui les attendait avec impatience, une espèce de lance à la main.

Avant qu'elle ne réalise, Robin sentit une piqure sur son bras, mais elle se dépêcha d'immobiliser celui qui l'assaillait avant qu'il ne finisse de lui injecter la drogue qui semblait être la même que celle qui avait endormi Luffy. Et oui, c'était le majordomepersonnel de Leyla .Heureusement pour Robin, seulement un peu de la drogue avait été injecté ce qui lui avait permis d'envoyer valser l'homme au service de la jeune femme vers Zoro. Mais la quantité était suffisante pour lui paralyser le flanc droit entièrement. Elle se mit donc dans un endroit où elle ne gênerait pas les combats de ses compagnons. Luffy se jeta sur Leyla qui mit sa lance face à Luffy, prête à le transpercerdès que la moindre ouverture se présenterait.

Lorsqu'il vit le majordome être éjecté vers lui, Zoro se mit immédiatement en position de combat. Bien lui en prit car l'homme un peu sonné se reprit vite et lança un coup de pied sur le plat des sabres de Zoro. Zoro étant déjà passablement énervé, il décida donc d'en finir vite. Bandana sur les yeux, les trois sabres sortis et prêts à trancher n'importe quel obstacle. Il s'apprêtait à découper le majordome en deux. Mais ce dernier, même en étant déjà bien amoché par Zoro, n'était pas totalement concentré sur le combat. Il observait Leyla du coin de l'œil car il voyait bien que face à Luffy elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Mais au lieu de voir de la peur devant Luffy dans les yeux de Leyla, il vit un éclat de folie et de rage. La vengeance était encore présente dans son regard. Elle frappait dans tous les sens en hurlant qu'elle allait exterminer tous ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir. En voyant sa détresse, Luffy vit elle avait sombré tellement profondément dans la folie que même si elle tuait tous l'équipage elle ne serait pas rassasiée et elle voudrait faire du mal à d'autres personnes. Il étira alors son bras, s'apprêtant à lancer un gomu-gomu no rocket pour mettre fin aux souffrances de Leyla. Le bras de Luffy transperça le corps le laissant tomber lourdement au sol.

Mais au lieu de voir Leyla à terre, c'était son majordome qui gisait au sol. En plus d'avoir la poitrine trouée de part en part, il portait une grande entaille sur son bras, une entaille tellement profonde que l'on avait l'impression que son bras ne tenait plus à son épaule. En effet, Zoro avait commencé son attaque quand le majordome avait vu le bras de Luffy s'allonger et se diriger dangereusement vers Leyla, il accourut alors pour protéger sa maîtresse, celle qu'il avait décidé de suivre jusqu'en enfer si tel était son souhait, quitte à laisser son bras se faire lacérer par Zoro.

Lorsque Leyla vit son majordome à terre, elle comprit qu'elle venait de perdre la dernière personne qui la comprenait. Elle décida donc de ne pas continuer plus longtemps ce combat qu'elle ne gagnerait pas. Une lassitude immense la gagna tandis qu'elle portait une dernière fois le regard sur le corps du dernier homme ayant compté pour elle. Quelle gloire y a-t-il à la vengeance dans ce monde, quand le monde lui-même lui prélève un si lourd tribut ?

Fatiguée, elle était tellement fatiguée de toute cette chasse, de toute cette mascarade qui ne l'aura pas soulagée d'un dixième de sa peine… Déterminée,elle prit sa lance entre ses deux mains et se transperça la poitrine, ne se laissant aucune chance, elle savait bien que quoiqu'il arrive elle ne pourrait plus sortir de l'ombre qui l'entourait, elle préférait donc ne plus souffrir des maintenant pour s'éviter de long moment de réflexion qui ne ferais que l'achever.

Luffy ayant fini son combat, s'avança vers Leyla et lui ferma ses yeux qui étaient encore ouverts. Il décida que leurs aventures dans ce pays étaient finies. Il se retourna vers Zoro quand il vit que ce dernier ne réagissait pas, fixant Wado Ichimonji qui était recouvert du sang du majordome. Mais on voyait dans ses yeux que cette vision qui le laissait habituellement de marbre, le perturbait anormalement aujourd'hui. A cause du liquide rouge qui coulait jusque sur ses doigts lui rappelait celui de Sanji qui avait coulé sur cette même lame quelques heures plus tôt. Luffy le fit sortir de sa transe :

« Zoro, Oi Zoro ça va ?qu'est-ce que tu fais encore la accroupi ? »

« Hein euh rien laisse tomber, rentrons les autres doivent nous attendre. »

Ils rejoignirent donc Nami et Brook qui avaient eu le temps d'exterminer tous les servants et de fouiller le château pour trouver quelques indices sur cette île. Ils repartirent tous ensemble au bateau, Luffy aidant Robin à marcher vu que la drogue qu'il avait lui-même connu faisait encore effet dans le corps de l'archéologue.

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois ci. Dans le prochain chapitre on va voir ce qu'il s'est passé sur le bateau pendant les combats ( pas grand-chose hein ne vous imaginez pas trop trop de trucs lol).Vu que c'est les vacances je vais me reposer un peu, et je finirais d'écrire le chapitre 4.

Sinon comme d'habitude une petite Review ça motive vraiment et ça fait très plaisir. Joyeux noël et bonne fête a vous^^

Matta ne


	4. Chapter 4

**" Au-delà de l'extrême tristesse se trouve la joie parfaite. "**

Je sais que niveau retard là j'ai été horrible mais j'ai vraiment été overbookée car la 1ere ES n'empêche ça prend du temps. Enfin voilà un petit chapitre tout chaud (la neige m'a drôlement inspirée. Chez vous il neige ? Parce que chez moi c'est comme la montagne à laquelle j'ai passée 1 semaine Au moins je ne suis pas dépaysée).Toujours pas de ZoroxSanji…je sais c'est ce que l'on attend mais va encore falloir attendre le prochain chapitre.

Saemoon : Vacances : pourries, rentrée des classes à la fac : pourrie et enfin niveau santé je tombe malade tous les trois jours environ et ce ne sont pas des trucs de rien du tout que j'attrape… Mais je m'en fiche car au milieu des mouchoirs usagés mon fidèle ordinateur est toujours présent pour me rappeler que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue : VIVE LE ZOSAN !

Bonne lecture et encore désolée de mon retard.

* * *

_« Bon Chopper tu restes pour soigner Sanji. Franky et Ussop, préparez le bateau pour qu'on puisse partir au plus vite, et Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Brook et moi on va régler son compte à cette folle qui a osé s'en prendre à un des nôtres.»_

_« Euh Nami ? »_

_« Quoi Ussop ? »_

_« Ils sont déjà partis ! »_

_« Quoi ah euh bon Ok. C'est parti ! »_

Nami, Zoro, Luffy, Robin et Brook venaient de quitter le bateau, Chopper s'empressa alors de retourner auprès de Sanji.

Il était allongé, laissant un silence pesant régner dans l'infirmerie. Ses bandages se teintaient d'une couleur rouge profonde ce qui obligea Chopper à les changer une nouvelle fois.

« Il perd beaucoup trop de sang je vais devoir lui faire une perfusion .J'espère qu'il ne perdra pas plus de sang car son groupe sanguin étant très rare il me sera difficile d'en retrouver. »

Ce fut des gémissements qui sortirent le petit médecin de ses pensées. Sanji se tordait de douleur à cause de violentes convulsions. Il hurlait de douleur à un point que même Ussop et Franky pouvaient les entendre depuis la calle du Sunny. Ils n'osaient même pas aller voir dans l'infirmerie de peur de gêner plus que d'aider le petit médecin qui se démenait déjà de toutes ses forces pour soulager la douleur qui rongeait Sanji. Ils avaient aussi peur de ne pas supporter la vue de leur cuisinier subissant toutes ces douleurs à cause de ses récentes blessures. Ils savaient que si le cuisinier souffrait en ce moment, c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu réagir pendant sa séance de torture face à Leyla.

« Tu penses qu'il se passe quoi du côté de Luffy et des autres ? » demanda Ussop à Franky en baissant les yeux.

« Je...Je suis sûr qu'ils mettent une SUPER raclée à Leyla et à tous ses hommes ! » répondit Franky d'un air faussement enjoué.

« Si tu le dis. Bon finissons de remplir les réserve de Cola » termina le canonnier.

* * *

« Sanji calme toi ! Je sais que tu souffres mais si tu continues de bouger comme ça tu vas agrandir tes blessures ! » Hurla Chopper. Le petit médecin de bord voyait avec effarement les quelques points de sutures qu'il avait réussi à faire, sauter les uns après les autres, ne supportant pas le traitement que leur infligeait le cuisinier en bougeant et se secouant de la sorte. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de tenter de calmer son patient par la parole. Mais Sanji n'écoutait pas, des milliers de pensées lui fusaient dans la tête. Des larmes s'agglutinaient au coin de son œil, ce n'était pas seulement des larmes de douleur mais aussi de colère car il était vraiment énervé de ne pas pouvoir se défouler sur quelqu'un depuis sa défaite face à Leyla.

Sanji se retenait de pleurer car il ne voulait pas se montrer encore plus faible qu'il ne l'avait été face à cette femme qui lui avait déjà tant pris : son honneur et sa fierté avaient été piétinés par elle, il refusait de lui donner plus.

En plus de la douleur qui l'accablait une forte fièvre venait pointer son nez ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà Chopper. Ce dernier courut jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre un torchon et l'imbiber d'eau glacée puis venir le poser sur le front en sueur et brûlant du cuistot.

Le blond avait réussi à s'endormir grâce aux calmants que lui avait donnés Chopper, ainsi, le docteur finissait d'ausculter Sanji et de panser ses blessures. Il portait un regard rempli de tristesse sur les mains du blond. Il savait que c'était ce à quoi le blond faisait le plus attention et qu'il allait souffrir pour les réutiliser et tout ça car il n'était pas intervenu assez tôt, comme tout l'équipage d'ailleurs. Sa faiblesse, son manque de réactivité en cet instant qui avait été fatidique pour le jeune cuisinier, l'énervait vraiment. A quoi bon s'entrainer pendant 2 ans si c'est pour ne pas pouvoir protéger ses nakamas ?! Des larmes de haine coulaient sur les petites joues du docteur mais il se retint du mieux qu'il put pour finir de soigner les mains de Sanji avec la plus grande minutie possible et en laissant le moins de cicatrice possible. Mais à peine eut il retiré les bandages et commencé son opération que le blond recommença à gémir de douleur ce qui força le petit renne à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas faire, plonger Sanji dans un coma pour éviter qu'il ne souffre trop et que cela n'affecte aussi son psychisme et ne lui laisse des séquelles qui impliqueraient une espèce de haine envers lui-même. Penser que le cuisinier se sentirait mal en s'accablant des fautes de tout le monde refit pleurer Chopper. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Robin et Brook rentrer. Il se dépêcha d'aller les accueillir.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »Demanda Ussop qui avait rejoint ses camarades sur le pont accompagné de Franky.

« C'en est fini de Leyla et de sa folie .Mais au lieu de discuter dépêchons nous de quitter cette ile de malheur et dis-nous en plus sur l'état de Sanji ». Sur ces mots ils partirent tous sauf Franky dans l'infirmerie, Chopper soigna ceux qui en avaient besoin. Franky annonça le coup de burst qui les emmènerait loin de cet endroit honni par tout l'équipage. Chopper prit sa forme humaine et retint Sanji de tomber le temps d'être au calme pour parler de l'état du cuisinier alité.

« Sanji souffre beaucoup comme vous vous en doutez, je vais donc devoir l'opérer pour refermer toutes ses blessures. » commença Chopper. Il annonça aussi ce qu'il avait plongé Sanji dans un coma artificiel et que ce dernier avait besoin d'une surveillance constante. Il faudrait également vérifier ses cicatrices et passer une crème dont seul Chopper avait le secret et qui faisait réduire voir disparaitre les cicatrices (eh oui, il faut bien ça vu le nombre de combats et de cicatrices que subit l'équipage).Chopper décida qu'il passerait la première nuit aux côtés de Sanji mais qu'ensuite ils devraient tous se relayer à ses côtés.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Promis, la prochaine fois je mets pas assez de temps. La preuve je suis déjà en plein dans son écriture. D'ailleurs dans le prochain chapitre y'aura peut-être un peu de jalousie, j'ai bien dit PEUT ETRE ).

3…2…1 reviewez !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Il faut dans la vie, Assaisonner l'amour d'un peu de jalousie.**_

Voilà j'ai fait au plus vite pour me faire pardonner du retard du dernier chapitre^^J'ai décompresser grâce à l'écriture vu que mes cours s'était l'horreur(un 4.5 en français après avoir écrit une copie double entière sa déprime vraiment ) donc j'ai relu plein de chapitre de fanfiction que j'adore comme « Jeux dangereux » de ou bien encore « Œstrogène , mon ami » de christigui(j'adore les fics ou Sanji se transforme en fille(en vrai fille pas en okama :X) donc si vous avez des liens je suis preneuse^^).J'ai vraiment hesiter pour le titre parce que j'ai trouver plein de titre qui auraient parfaitement coller a ce chapitre comme : « _La jalousie voit tout, excepté ce qui est. » _ou bien « _L'amour, sans la jalousie, n'est pas l'amour. » _mais après un plouf-plouf c'est ce titre la qui a gagne ce qui m'a quand même bien frustré lol mais on ne contredit pas le hazard

J'oublie à chaque fois de le dire mais je pense que c'est évident que l'univers de one piece et évidemment les personnages (à part Sanji que je séquestre de son plein gré dans ma chambre :D) ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à Mr Oda-san.

Saemoon : Personnellement je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part bonne lecture, donc je vous laisse profiter tranquillement du chapitre et n'oubliez pas de récompenser l'auteur à la fin(une review coûte moins cher qu'un sac de croquette) !

Bon maintenant que j'ai raconté ma vie je vous laisse à la lecture et rdv à la fin du chapitre^^

* * *

Durant sa surveillance Chopper avait enfin réussi à soigner Sanji .Ce dernier n'avait plus eu aucune réaction depuis sa mise dans le coma par le petit médecin.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un grand silence qui accueillit le magnifique « j'ai faiiim »de Luffy dans la cuisine. En même temps il aurait dû se rendre compte du problème dès son réveil car l'odeur habituelle de viennoiseries n'était pas présente dans l'air et aucune agitation ne se faisait ressentir, ce qui rendit Luffy triste. Tout le monde remarqua le changement d'humeur du capitaine et décida de l'aider à patienter en attendant le réveil du cuisinier. C'est Nami qui fut employée au nouveau poste de cuisinière ce qui n'enchantait pas grand monde mais quelques poings bien placés réglèrent le problème rapidement. C'est vrai qu'à force de s'habituer à la cuisine digne d'un cinq étoiles de Sanji, revenir à une cuisine dite « basique » provoquait forcément des réflexions.

« Sinon qui va surveiller Sanji-san cette nuit ?» demanda Robin pour éviter à Nami de donner une nouvelle série de poings aux personnes osant encore se plaindre (c'est-à-dire Luffy qui pleurait Sanji accompagné d'Ussop et Chopper).

« Eh bien, Luffy lui sauterait surement dessus, Ussop n'arrête pas de chouiner depuis hier, Chopper l'a déjà surveillé cette nuit, Franky continue de réparer le bateau et Brook…Brook est trop bruyant pour un repos tranquille. Ce sera donc Zoro qui s'en occupera » répondit Nami.

Cette dernière phrase réveilla le dit Zoro, qui somnolait dans la cuisine après avoir essayé de s'habituer à la cuisine de Nami. Il répondit donc dans un sursaut : « Pourquoi tu vas pas le surveiller toi ? J'ai un entrainement à finir moi ! »

« Moi je fais déjà la cuisine pour vous espèces d'ingrats qui osez encore geindre. Et puis tu vas pas te plaindre non plus hein, c'est un ordre, et si tu n'obéis pas ta dette va augmenter à un tel point que même en travaillant pour moi pendant les cinquante prochaines années tu ne pourrais pas me rembourser. »

Cette réplique calma Zoro immédiatement qui ne répondit plus et sortit de la cuisine en lâchant un léger « sorcière » avant que Nami ne mette sa menace à exécution.

Le soir arriva vite et malgré les quelques réticences émises par Zoro. Il avait finalement accepté car il voulait, depuis les récents évènements, être au calme pour pouvoir réfléchir, et quoi de mieux que l'infirmerie pour cela sachant que sa bien-aimée vigie était occupée par Robin qui était de garde cette nuit. Il espérait aussi que le blond se réveille pour voir ce qu'il pensait des récents évènements surtout en ce qui concernait le sabreur et son arme….Mais attend pourquoi il devrait connaitre l'avis du blond ? Non, c'est son avis qui est le plus important ! Il voulait surtout savoir si le cuistot était responsable de cette réaction qu'il avait eu à la fin de son dernier combat.

Le bruit des assiettes s'entrechoquant le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il était temps de débarrasser vu que le cuistot ne le ferait pas ce soir, tout comme la vaisselle.

Une fois la cuisine rangée tout le monde partit, soit se coucher, soit monter la garde, ou bien encore pour Zoro, surveiller un malade.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'infirmerie, le silence le surprit. Pas un bruit ne perçait dans cette salle immaculée. Seule la respiration du cuisinier se faisait entendre. Elle était calme, comme si rien n'était arrivé et comme s'il ne faisait que dormir tranquillement. Zoro avec sa délicatesse légendaire, traîna une chaise au sol pour la mettre à côté du lit de Sanji et s'assit dessus avec autant de douceur qu'une baleine. Mais tous ces bruits n'avaient nullement réveillé Sanji. Durant un long moment Zoro observa les bandages rougis par le sang du blond. Il a vraiment du les sentir passer ses blessures. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte bien sûr qu'il les a senties, surtout avec wado ichimonji. Oh et puis je vais pas le plaindre non plus je lui ai pas demandé de défoncer tous les mecs bizarres qu'il croise hein, je dirai pas que c'est bien fait mais bon. Zoro cogitait beaucoup, il se rendit compte que ses dernières pensées étaient vraiment horribles, surtout lorsqu'il vit le visage en sueur avec les joues rougies du blond causé par la fièvre qui était revenue. Zoro se leva donc, prit un gant et le trempa dans la bassine d'eau présente sur le bureau de l'infirmerie Il déposa ensuite ledit tissu sur le front du cuistot avec une délicatesse qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Durant le reste de la nuit les seules actions de Zoro furent celles-ci, essorer, remouiller et redéposer le gant humide sur le front de Sanji.

Le matin arriva malgré tout très vite, enfin il arriva vite vu que Zoro s'était endormi sur sa chaise. Heureusement pour lui aucun incident n'était arrivé. Il entendit de petits pas rapides accourir jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour laisser place à un Chopper qui voulait ausculter Sanji au plus vite.

«Comment j'ai fait pour oublier de lui mettre la crème sur ses cicatrices, non mais quel médecin je fais franche…tiens Zoro, tu n'es pas encore parti t'entrainer ? » demanda le petit médecin qui avait oublié que le sabreur était dans la pièce.

« Non mais j'allais partir donc… »Il se leva et commença à ouvrir la porte pour sortir mais Chopper l'interrompit :

« En fait ça m'arrange que tu sois là, je voulais savoir s'il était arrivé quelque chose de spécial à Sanji pendant la nuit.» répondit Chopper qui, pendant qu'il parlait, enlevait les bandages du blond.

La vue du corps de Sanji troubla Zoro. Il se disait que de telles cicatrices n'avaient nullement leur place sur le corps de ce dernier. Il se reprit vite et répondit du mieux qu'il put à Chopper :

« Bah il a eu de la fièvre à part ça rien du tout, il a fait que pioncer. »

« Ah d'accord, la fièvre c'est normal et tu as l'air d'avoir bien réagi vu que il n'a plus de fièvre. Et sinon toi tu n'es pas blessé ? Luffy m'a dit qu'après ton combat tu avais eu l'air choqué, voir tétanisé. »

« Ah euh non t'inquiète c'est rien…Bon j'y vais hein ! »

Il sortit et s'entraina toute la journée pour se vider l'esprit du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le soir arriva donc et ce fut à Nami de surveiller Sanji.

« N'oublie pas de lui mettre la crème pour cicatrices et si tu as un problème réveille moi tout de suite. »

« Oui oui Chopper t'inquiète. Bon, va te coucher maintenant. » Répondit Nami, tout en lui offrant un sourire qui se voulait tendre et bienveillant.

Chopper partit donc se coucher après avoir expliqué tout ce qu'il fallait à Nami pour la surveillance de Sanji.

Nami s'attela donc à la tâche qu'il lui avait été donnée et défit délicatement les bandages de Sanji. Sous les bandages elle découvrit un corps beaucoup plus musclé qu'elle ne le pensait car sous les costumes de Sanji, difficile de voir les muscles plutôt saillants qu'il arborait. Bon c'était sûr que ce n'était pas ceux de Zoro mais quand même. Son regard passa sur les récents stigmates du cuisinier ce qui amena une grande tristesse à la navigatrice. Les différents souvenirs qui fusaient dans sa tête lui amenaient des larmes qui troublaient la vue de ses grands yeux marron. Mais elle ne voulait pas repenser à de tels évènements qui n'étaient que souffrance pour tout l'équipage. Elle s'essuya donc les yeux et prit le tube de crème anti-cicatrices et en versa une bonne quantité dans ses mains. Elle commença alors l'application de la crème sur le corps de Sanji.

Au fur et à mesure que ses doigts passaient sur le torse de Sanji, Nami découvrait un peu plus son cuisinier. Elle voyait le corps de Sanji réagir à différents endroits quand la crème froide passait le long des récentes blessures.

Une fois sa mission accomplie Nami voulut remettre les bandages au plus vite pour éviter à ses joues de devenir plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà sous cette vue magnifique qu'était un Sanji endormi. Mais au moment où elle souleva le dos de Sanji pour faire passer le bandage derrière elle sentit un mouvement qui la stoppa net. Sanji s'était assis et lui tenait maintenant les épaules.

« Sa…Sanji-kun ? Tu es réveillé ? Depuis longtemps ? tu ..Tu vas bien ? Je... »Les larmes qui remplissaient les yeux de Nami l'empêchèrent de finir son questionnaire.

Soudain, Sanji releva la tête qu'il avait gardé baissée depuis son «réveil ». On pouvait voir ses yeux embrumés par la fièvre toujours présente, ce qui se confirmait par la jolie couleur rouge qu'arboraient ses joues. On voyait bien qu'il était plus dans un état de somnolence que dans la réalité vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il devait préparer le diner pour Luffy. D'ailleurs il ne tarda pas à retomber dans le sommeil tout en déposant son front sur celui de Nami pour atténuer la chaleur que lui apportait la fièvre. Nami ne réagissait toujours pas, perdue entre la gêne et le choc du réveil de Sanji. Ce fut un grand craquement venant de derrière elle qui la réveilla d'un coup. Elle chercha l'origine du bruit des yeux quelques secondes mais elle ne trouva rien. Elle recoucha alors Sanji et lui appliqua un gant frais sur le front, puis, elle continua sa surveillance jusqu'au matin.

* * *

Zoro avait terminé son entrainement et était en route pour la chambre…si il réussissait à la trouver car cela faisait déjà 10 bonnes minutes qu'il marchait en essayant de tomber sur la bonne pièce mais cela n'avait abouti qu'à des échecs. Il arriva donc devant la seule pièce avec de la lumière s'échappant de l'embrasure de la porte. Alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir un peu plus la porte il vit une scène qui l'énerva à tel point que ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le bois du mur du couloir, provoquant un bruit de craquement sourd. Il se cacha vite derrière le mur qu'il venait d'abimer pour cacher sa colère.

« Je viens bien de voir Ero-cook embrasser La sorcière?! Pff, même si Nami était de dos je m'imagine bien la tête d'imbécile heureuse qu'elle devait avoir. Alors voilà ce à quoi il pense dès qu'il se réveille ? Trouver une fille à emballer ? Franchement ça m'étonne pas de lui. Il aurait au moins pu venir dire qu'il allait bien avant de vouloir embrasser l'autre là. Encore mieux, il aurait dû se réveiller quand c'était moi qui le surveillais. J'aurais préféré que ce soit moi qu'il voit le premier, moi qui soit la première chose qu'il perçoive depuis sa torture. Moi qu'il prenne pour la personne bienveillante qui le surveille. »

Zoro s'arrêta net dans le couloir. A quoi est ce qu'il venait de penser là ? La personne bienveillante qui le surveille ? Mais c'est quoi ça ? Depuis quand je m'intéresse à lui moi ? Putain déjà qu'avant tout ça je ressentais des trucs bizarres quand on faisait nos…Euh…**les** combats habituels. Maintenant faut qu'il vienne dans mes pensées vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

C'est sûr ces gênantes pensées qu'il rentra dans la chambre qu'il avait enfin réussi à trouver, avec une teinte cramoisie sur les joues et qu'il se coucha, essayant vainement de s'endormir en chassant un certain blond de ses rêves.

* * *

J'ai enfin fini. Si vous saviez, ça fait une semaine que je suis à fond dans l'écriture de ce chapitre que j'étais vraiment impatiente de montrer^^. Comme quoi entre quelques parties de OSU on en fait des choses lol(si vous y jouez faites-vous connaitre perso je suis level 23).En espérant qu'il vous a plu dite- moi ce que vous en pensez ou vos idées pour les prochains chapitres avec une petite review ou un petit MP : D. Je laisse le dernier mot à ma Beta qui corrige le nombre d'erreur horrible que je laisse, encore merci Saemoon P

Saemoon : Rooooohhh ! Elle exagère pour le nombre de fautes, y en a pas tellement ! …Non mais je rêve où Zoro est vraiment mignon tout plein à la fin du chapitre?! Rien que de l'imaginer piquer une crise dans son coin avec les joues en feu j'en rigole déjà alors j'imagine pas la suite!XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou...**_**évite les jets d'objets des lecteurs enragés…**_**oui je sais que j'ai pris beaaauuuucccoouup de temps mais mes notes passent avant les fictions surtout pendant cette période de bac blanc et cette période ou mes professeurs se sont passés le mot pour m'ensevelir de contrôles et autres devoirs maison. Je suis donc heureuse de vous présenter ce chapitre 6(ce qui m'étonne de moi même pour ma première fic je suis super fière d'écrire autant même si ce n'est pas parfait. :3 Je vous laisse donc à la lecture^^ On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !**

**Saemoon : Je m'excuse platement d'avoir fait de la rétention de chapitre….^^ '' Mine de rien j'ai gardé celui-là pendant une semaine avant de le corriger…..NON NE ME FRAPPER PAS ! J'étais très occupée dans ma batcave et à combattre le crime…=3**

**ENJOY^^**

* * *

_Zoro s'arrêta net dans le couloir. A quoi est ce qu'il venait de penser là ? La personne bienveillante qui le surveille ? Mais c'est quoi ça ? Depuis quand je m'intéresse à lui moi ? Putain déjà qu'avant tout ça je ressentais des trucs bizarres quand on faisait nos…Euh…les combats habituels. Maintenant faut qu'il vienne dans mes pensées vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?_

_C'est sûr ces gênantes pensées qu'il rentra dans la chambre qu'il avait enfin réussi à trouver, avec une teinte cramoisie sur les joues et qu'il se coucha, essayant vainement de s'endormir en chassant un certain blond de ses rêves._

Le lendemain matin tout le monde, excepté Zoro, était réuni autour du maigre déjeuner qui se présentait à eux comparé à ceux qu'ils connaissaient d'habitude avec Sanji. Ils regardaient en silence le café et les fruits d'une manière triste et déprimée, on voyait dans leurs yeux l'impatience du retour de de leur cuisinier cinq étoiles. Chopper coupa le silence en demandant à Nami s'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Sanji cette nuit.

« Alors Nami tout s'est bien passe cette nuit avec Sanji ? Rien d'anormal ?»

« Euh non non rien de spécial j'ai fait tout ce que tu m'avais dit, je lui ai mis la crème sur ses cicatrices comme tu me l'avais demandé, tout en parlant elle commença à rougir en repensant au corps qu'elle avait vu et touché, mais à un moment il s'est réveillé mais la fièvre qu'il avait le faisait un peu délirer je crois, il voulait partir préparer le repas… »

« Quoi ! Il s'est réveillé ? »S'écrièrent Luffy et Chopper en cœur.

« Pendant quelques secondes oui. »

A la suite de cette phrase, la bonne humeur semblait revenir sur le bateau car cela voulait dire que le blond allait bien et avait survécu aux blessures importantes qu'il avait reçues.

« T'oublies rien là ? »La phrase que venait de prononcer Zoro en avait surpris plus d'un vu le ton sur lequel il l'avait lancée.

« C..comment ça ? »

« Si tu crois que je t'ai pas vu tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ma pauvre. Pff dis-le au moins au lieu de le cacher. »

C'est sûr ces mots que Zoro sortit plus enragé que jamais sous les regards estomaqués de ses compagnons.

« euh quelqu'un m'explique ou… ? »Demanda Nami encore choquée de cette accusation meurtrière.

« La jalousie voit tout, excepté ce qui est. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis robin ? »

« Ah non rien laisse tomber navigatrice-san, bretteur-san te l'expliquera mieux que moi tu devrais aller le voir pour avoir ton explication sur le coup de sang qu'il a eu. »

Tu as sûrement raison j'y vais maintenant. Ussop et Luffy vous êtes de corvée de vaisselle tout de suite. Je ne tolère aucune objection ! »

Lorsque Nami sortit de la cuisine elle sut tout de suite où elle devait aller pour trouver Zoro lorsqu'il boudait : à la vigie.

Elle monta donc jusqu'à l'antre de Zoro et lorsqu'elle rentra, elle fut accueillie par un royal « casse-toi. » qui ne l'effraya pas le moins du monde :

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?pourquoi t'es comme ça qu'est-ce que tu as soit disant vu espèce de débile ? »dit Nami qui était de plus en plus énervée de se faire rembarrer comme cela sans même savoir pourquoi. Mais ses mots ne furent pas du tout du gout du sabreur qui attrapa Nami au cou et la plaqua contre le mur de la vigie. Arborant des yeux de tueur il articula lentement : « Ne me parle pas comme ça .Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait avec Ero cook hier soir. »

Lorsqu'il repensa à la scène il lâcha doucement la prise qu'il avait effectuée sur le cou de Nami. Elle en profita pour se défaire de la prise de fer du bretteur et reprit doucement son souffle, l'ayant eu coupé lors de l'attaque soudaine du sabreur.

« Mais, Zoro j'ai rien fait sérieusement. Sanji-kun s'est réveillé, il avait de la fièvre il m'a attrapée les épaules, n'a pas arrêté de répéter qu'il devait faire à manger pour Luffy puis il a ressombré et a laissé tomber sa tête contre moi, après je l'ai recouché c'est tout donc dis-moi ce que tu me reproches dans tout ça ! »

Zoro se figea puis dit lentement : « A…alors Sanji ne t'a pas embrassée ? »

« Sanji ?m'embrasser ?euh tu es sûr que tu vas bien Zoro ? » répondit Nami en rougissant vivement.

Zoro venait de remarquer qu'il avait appelé Sanji par son prénom ce qui était plutôt bizarre venant de lui, et vu la réaction de Nami, la suite de sa phrase ne semblait pas plus vraisemblable.

« Pourquoi Sanji m'aurait embrassée ? demanda Nami calmement avant d'afficher un sourire maléfique et de demander : Et si tu t'énerves comme ça c'est parce que… ? »

Zoro commença à sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues et se referma comme une huitre en disant le plus simplement du monde : « Je ne sais pas ce qui peut passer dans la tête de l'Ero cook donc il aurait bien pu embrasser une sorcière comme toi. »

BANG

Nami ressortit de la vigie avec une veine encore battante sur son front en laissant un sabreur avec un belle bosse sur le crane et malgré tout un sourire qi ne disait rien qui vaille sûr les lèvres.

_Alors comme ça il ne l'a pas embrassée. Je me suis fait toute une histoire pour rien et maintenant je vais avoir la sorcière sur le dos vu qu'elle doit sûrement avoir des soupçons à propos de mes sentiments envers le cook …D'ailleurs en parlant de sentiments qu'es- ce que c'est que cet intérêt pour Sanji ? Voyons, je m'inquiète pour lui, je l'ai déjà observé quand il cuisinait ou autre et je l'ai pas trouvé trop repoussant, nos combats me rendent plutôt heureux, quand quelqu'un l'approche de trop près je me mets en colère presque au point de frapper une nakama et quand j'apprends qu'il n'a rien fait avec Nami je suis…rassuré ? Tout ça c'est censé être quoi ?c'est pas de l'a..de l'a..de l'amour ?!Non mais sérieux, moi Zoro Roronoa futur meilleur sabreur du monde suis amoureux d'un blond au sourcil vrillé pervers comme pas deux et plus hétéro que personne ! Nan mais sérieux sur toutes les personnes du monde il fallait que ce soit lui ?!Bon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais jamais été attiré par un homme mais avec un nakama ce n'est pas pareil…J'aviserai quand il sera réveillé._

Et c'est sur cette réflexion agitée que Zoro effectua son entrainement du soir.

* * *

Plusieurs jours ont passé et Sanji ne se réveillait toujours pas. Pourtant, un matin alors que tout le monde était dans la cuisine et que plusieurs personnes défendaient leurs assiettes contre un Luffy encore plus affamé que d'habitude en vue de la quantité de nourriture qui était insuffisante pour le capitaine dont l'estomac sans fond avait déjà fait parler de lui bien trop de fois.

« Mais Luffy arrête il n'y a pas que toi qui a faim bordel ! »

« Mais Ushop tu chais très bien que j'ai touchours shuper faim et en tant que nakama tu dois me donner à mancher »

« Dans tes rêves ce n'est pas une excuse pour affamer tes autres nakamas idiot va ! » s'écria Nami aux fourneaux.

« MAIIIIIS J'AI FAIM ! »

« Luffy tu vas la fermer oui ?! »

« … » Silence général, tout le monde se retourna vers la voix qui avait émis ce commentaire et tout le monde eu un élan d'émotion en voyant Sanji debout (se tenant malgré tout au mur) avec un sourire rayonnant qui réchauffa tous les nakamas. Et puis d'un coup ils réalisèrent vraiment ce qui se déroulait à l'instant devant leurs yeux, et tous furent vraiment heureux de revoir le chef cuisinier sur pied. Brook chanta une chanson en son honneur, Franky dansa sur la table, Ussop, Luffy et Chopper allèrent droit dans les bras du cuisinier, Nami fut heureuse au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux, mais on ne savait pas si elle avait les larmes aux yeux car elle était soulagée de ne plus devoir cuisiner une quantité astronomique de nourriture pour son capitaine tout en récoltant des plaintes ou bien par pur bonheur. Robin offrit son plus beau sourire au cuisinier et Zoro …rougit et esquissa un grand sourire derrière son verre de saké matinal. Puis il se reprit vite et lança une pique qui lui avait bien manquée durant le repos du cook car aussi longtemps que le cook dormait Zoro n'avait plus personne contre qui se battre et ça, pour un futur meilleur escrimeur, c'est vraiment chiant:

« Alors Ero-Cook, t'essayais de draguer les anges et tu t'es fait remballer ? »

« Pas du tout, je me suis rappelé mon devoir de vous nourrir et d'arroser ta pelouse pour ne pas vous laisser mourir.» dit Sanji en souriant comme si aucun des évènements n'avaient eu lieu et que la vie sur le Sunny ne s'était jamais arrêtée.

Apres ces heureuses retrouvailles Chopper reprit son rôle de médecin et demanda à ausculter Sanji tout en lui posant un tas de questions, sans, quelque fois, laisser le temps au cook de répondre à l'une d'entre elles.

Une fois le check médical fini et très positif, Chopper sous la demande du cook, raconta les jours qui s'étaient déroulés depuis l'absence de ce dernier. Une fois son histoire presque finie Chopper évoqua la dispute entre Nami et Zoro ce qui provoqua une petite interrogation de Sanji :

« Pourquoi ils se disputaient ? Tu ne le sais pas ? »

« Eh bien, ils n'ont pas trop voulu expliquer mais ça impliquait une des surveillances de Nami envers toi. Si j'ai bien compris, Zoro avait dit qu'il avait vu Nami faire quelque chose pendant qu'elle te veillait. »

« QUOI ?! Nami-chérie a veillé sur moi ? Je peux donc mourir en paix ! C'est merveilleux, même dans mes rêves les plus fou je n'imagine pas ma Nami-déesse de mon cœur veiller sur moi. AHlala toute l'inquiétude qui a dû remplir son petit cœur il faut que j'aille la remercier… »Chopper n'écouta pas le reste du speech de Sanji en décrétant que s'il arrivait à sortir des âneries pareilles il était bel et bien guéri. Tout en pensant cela il avança dans le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine le sourire extra-large similaire à celui de Luffy.

Une fois Chopper parti Sanji s'alluma une cigarette et s'habilla tout en repensant à ce que Chopper avait dit à propos de l'énervement excessif de Zoro : _Pourquoi ce Marimo_ _s'est-il énervé comme ça ? Surtout à mon sujet? D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui et moi il faudra que l'on parle car après ce qu'il s'est passé on ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était .Putain ça fait quand même vraiment plaisir de tous les revoir._

Sanji finit de s'habiller avec de joyeuses pensées en tête et un sourire éclatant collé au visage et qui ne semblait plus vouloir en descendre.

* * *

**Voila, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre et dieu seul sait le mal que j'ai eu. Vu que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail je vais mettre un peu de temps pour poster le prochain chapitre mais je vais exploiter les vacances au maximum pour vous. Dans le prochain chapitre, la discussion de Sanji et Zoro et le dur retour à la réalité de Sanji (un peu de suspense ne fait mal à personne lol)**

**Comme d'habitude laissez vos impressions avec une review ou un message privé. Si vous avez d'autres idées/envie pour les prochains chapitres N'HESITEZ PAS je suis preneuse^^.Sur ce à la prochaine^^.**


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde^^Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre mais j'étais très occupé et l'inspiration manquait lol(Merci à nathdraw pour les quelques idées^^) et puis je suivais de très près un bon nombre de fics comme _Des berrys et la monnaie_ de nathdraw et_ affaire de famille_ de lisen-chan que j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup beaucoup. J'espère que cela vous plaira et encore merci pour les review qui font très plaisir à la novice que je suis : 3

On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

_Une fois Chopper parti Sanji s'alluma une cigarette et s'habilla tout en repensant à ce que Chopper avait dit à propos de l'énervement excessif de Zoro : Pourquoi ce Marimo s'est-il énervé comme ça ? Surtout à mon sujet? D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui et moi il faudra que l'on parle car après ce qu'il s'est passé on ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était .Putain ça fait quand même vraiment plaisir de tous les revoir._

_Sanji finit de s'habiller avec de joyeuses pensées en tête et un sourire éclatant collé au visage et qui ne semblait plus vouloir en descendre._

Les jours s'écoulaient tranquillement depuis le réveil de Sanji. Ce dernier essayait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de reprendre sa place de cuisinier, quitte a faire comme si ses récentes blessures n'étaient plus, mais personne n'était dupe sur le bateau et encore moins Chopper en ce qui concernait la santé de ses camarades. Sanji se faisait donc souvent surveiller par de quelconque personne de l'équipage pour éviter qu'il n'en fasse trop. Dans ces moments-là on lui découvrait une volonté aussi forte que celle de Zoro lorsqu'il voulait s'entrainer malgré de nombreuses blessures. Mais après une mise en garde plus que convaincante de Chopper, Sanji se laissa faire de plus en plus et finit même par accepter que quelques fois, il fallait se reposer.

Sanji, lui, était un peu préoccupé par le comportement de Zoro. Lorsqu'il croisait le regard du cuisinier, Zoro tournait immédiatement la tête à l'opposé ou partait de l'endroit où il se trouvait, le tout en râlant. Sanji avait donc décidé de tirer ça au clair pour voir si le plus touché de toute cette histoire n'était pas lui mais plutôt le bretteur.

C'est donc après le diner que Sanji décida d'agir et quoi de mieux que la vaisselle pour obliger quelqu'un à rester et à parler :

-« Marimo, c'est toi qui est de corvée de vaisselle ce soir. »

Contrairement à ce que Sanji s'attendait à entendre- rembarrage à la mode Zoro, grognement, bataille jusqu'à ce que Nami ne menace ses pauvres économies- il reçut juste un « mouais » qui ne choqua pas que lui mais tout le reste de l'équipage présent dans la pièce.

-« Euh Zoro tu vas bien ? »Demanda doucement Chopper.

-« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »répondit Zoro en levant un sourcil.

-« Ben tu es tout…gentil ? » intervint Ussop tremblant.

-« Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je peux être gentil ? »répondit Zoro en faisant mine de dégainer son sabre.

-« Euh non c'est bon c'est bon »reprit Ussop en sortant précipitamment de la cuisine suivi du reste de l'équipage, laissant seuls Sanji et Zoro dans un silence pesant.

Zoro s'attela donc à la vaisselle sous l'étroite surveillance de Sanji. Ils commencèrent donc doucement la discussion que tous les deux attendaient mais pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons. Zoro voulait interroger Sanji à propos des étranges sentiments qui le taraudaient depuis quelques temps .Quant à Sanji, il voulait comprendre le comportement du sabreur, ce fut donc lui qui engagea la conversation :

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Tu crois que je suis devenu aveugle depuis cette histoire ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas quand tu détournes le regard dès tu croises le mien, comment tu me fuis à chaque fois qu'on est dans la même pièce ? Tiens regarde, encore maintenant tu ne me regardes même pas. En plus on m'a appris que tu avais eu une altercation avec Nami chérie pendant mon sommeil si je peux l'appeler ainsi. »

Et effectivement Zoro avait détourné le regard tout en continuant de nettoyer la vaisselle profitant de la mousse abondante pour cacher la crispation de ses mains sur la porcelaine délicate qu'il manipulait. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était si peu discret lorsqu'il s'agissait de cacher ses sentiments. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, Sanji reprit un peu plus doucement :

-« Si…si cette expérience t'a touché il faut que tu saches que je n'ai aucune rancœur envers toi, je ne te tiens pas pour responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé avec ton sabre et je ne veux pas que tu te battes avec les autres, surtout pas avec mes deux déesses, parce tu es tracassé par ça. »

Là ce fut le choc pour Zoro. Le cook n'avait rien compris, il avait tout compris à l'envers. Si Zoro évitait Sanji et s'engueulait avec les autres ce n'était non pas par haine envers le cuistot mais par amour. Il se referma donc plus fort qu'une huitre et répondit seulement :

-« Tu te fais des idées, si je te regarde pas c'est juste que j'en ai marre d'être en face de ton sourcil de l'espace et si je me suis engueulé avec la sorcière c'est mon problème donc si t'as rien d'autre à me dire et puisque j'ai fini cette stupide corvée je retourne à mon entrainement. »

Cette longue réponse, qui était d'ailleurs la plus longue réplique que le sabreur avait dite au cuisinier depuis son réveil, eut le mérite de laisser Sanji abasourdi autant par la colère que par une petite touche de tristesse. Il chercha donc activement ses cigarettes dans sa veste. Mais tapoter un peu partout, plier et replier ses mains quand on est blessé n'est pas forcément une bonne idée et le blond put le ressentir presque instantanément. Il lâcha son paquet, si durement attrapé, sur le sol et tenta de canaliser sa douleur du mieux qu'il le put en s'accroupissant. C'était sans compter sur sa blessure à la cuisse qui choisit ce moment pour se rouvrir. Il tomba donc à terre, souffrant à la fois des mains et de la jambe. Ces deux « outils » quotidiens étaient atrophiés et c'était pour lui l'une des choses les plus horribles qui lui étaient arrivées dans sa vie et pourtant il en avait connu de belles.

Plutôt que de se faire souffrir plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà il préféra rester au sol pour réfléchir à sa situation.

_J'en ai vraiment marre là. Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit-être l'infirme de l'équipage. Bordel je suis devenu faible à ce point? Au point de me retrouver à terre comme un con avec une jambe en sang, mes mains que je chéris plus que tout quasiment inutilisables. Même quand Zoro avait affronté Kuma et était en convalescence sur le bateau il était moins assisté que moi. Pff et moi qui aurait voulu prendre sa place, je suis vraiment trop con._

C'est sur cette conclusion qui lui avait fait monter quelque larmes de rage qui faisaient résistance aux coins de ses yeux que Brook rentra dans la cuisine ce qui fit revenir Sanji dans la réalité vu comment le squelette criait à la mort(Skull joke !...ok je sors) :

-« Oh mon dieu Sanji-san ! Vite Chopper, Sanji est mort, il git sur le sol c'est horrible, à l'aide tout le monde ! »

Sanji en avait vraiment assez de toute cette attention à chacun de ses mouvements pour voir s'il ne se faisait pas mal ou autre chose, même si là il avait vraiment mal; il coupa donc sévèrement le squelette :

-« Brook ferme la et viens m'aider à me relever. J'ai pas besoin de tout grand line pour me relever hein, pour une fois tu suffiras. »

-« Mais Sanji-san tu es blessé… »

-« Je t'ai dit que c'était bon. Je vais juste retourner dans la chambre en passant par l'infirmerie et ça s'arrêtera là. »

-« Bon d'accord si tu penses que c'est mieux ainsi. »

Brook s'exécuta donc et aida le cuistot à se relever. Sanji reussit à se tenir droit et à avancer jusqu'à l'infirmerie dans laquelle se trouvait Chopper –c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas entendu le cri de brook- qui s'affairait à écrire une liste d'herbe médicinale qu'il devrait acheter sur la prochaine île. Il sentit une présence et se retourna et il vit Sanji debout qui semblait chercher quelque chose :

-«Chopper tu peux me donner des bandages et du désinfectant s'il te plaît ? »demanda Sanji aussi innocemment qu'il le pouvait et ignorant la douleur comme il l'avait rarement fait.

-« Qui est blessé? Il vaut mieux que j'y aille moi-même »dit chopper qui savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-« Non non t'inquiète on peut quand même se faire un simple bandage ne te dérange pas pour si peu. »

-« Sanji »dit chopper soudainement.

-« euh oui Chopper ? »

-« tu crois que mon odorat pourrait me tromper ? Arrête de vouloir faire le chevalier devant moi et montre-moi ta blessure. Depuis que tu es rentré dans la pièce l'odeur de ton sang est parvenue jusqu'à mon nez donc inutile de te cacher. »

Sanji avait honte mais il se laissa finalement faire par Chopper. Chopper laissa soudainement un sanglot échapper sur le bandage neuf de Sanji.

-« Tu sais Sanji si je veux que tout le monde te surveille c'est parce que l'on se sent tous responsables de tout ce qui t'es arrivé, et quoi que tu puisses nous dire on aura mal en nous et pour toi car cette expérience n'a vraiment laissé personne de marbre, même pas Zoro, alors s'il te plaît ne résiste pas et laisse nous t'aider pour que tout le monde puisse se sentir mieux, tous ensemble. »

Sanji fut vraiment touché et heureux par les sentiments du renne et de l'équipage, mais en même temps vraiment mal à cause de la faiblesse qui le qualifiait depuis cet incident. Il remercia quand même chaleureusement Chopper en promettant de ne plus se blesser et de faire attention à lui pour le bien de tout le monde. Chopper fut vraiment heureux et serra le cuisinier dans ses bras puis il le laissa aller se coucher tranquillement.

Tout le monde dormait calmement même si certains finissaient leur conversation durant leur sommeil. Tout semblait aller bien sauf pour Sanji qui s'agitait plus que de raison à cause d'un cauchemar plus que violent.

Il était là, seul au milieu de l'obscurité entouré d'un petit halo de lumière, dans un silence de mort. D'un coup il vit tous ses nakamas assis autour d'une table en pleine discussion :

-« C'est encore moi qui ai dû aider à cuisiner vu que Sanji n'y arrivait pas tout seul ! »

-« Moi j'ai dû nettoyer toute la cuisine vu qu'il ne peut plus le faire. Franchement il aurait mieux valu qu'il reste endormi jusqu'à être guéri parce que là ça ne sert à rien qu'il soit là. »

Sanji était choqué d'entendre des mots assassins comme ceux-là sortir de la bouche de ses amis. Mais au fond c'est surement ce qu'ils ressentaient.

D'un coup il ressentit une forte douleur à la jambe, sa blessure venait de se rouvrir. Toutes ses autres blessures furent de même, jusqu'à l'apparition de Leyla, fouet en main qui frappait ses blessures jusqu'à les agrandir. Le cuisinier voulait crier à l'aide à ses amis mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, seules les larmes parvenaient à couler sur ses joues pour aller se mêler au sang déjà présent sur le sol. Soudain tous ses nakamas se levèrent et regardèrent le cuisinier avec dédain et pitié. Il faisait tous comme si il était le dernier des rebuts sur terre et que même le voir souffrir était rebutant. Leyla arrêta les coups de fouet et attrapa un sabre, ce sabre qui l'avait déjà blessé il y a peu de temps. Elle leva la lame jusqu'à obtenir un reflet qui aveugla le cuisinier et au moment où il rouvrir les yeux elle planta avec violence l'arme dans le ventre de Sanji.

Sanji se releva d'un bond dans son lit, haletant et en sueur comme si il avait couru un cent mètres, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, les mains tremblantes qui tâtaient fébrilement son corps pour vérifier qu'aucune blessure ne saignait. Il balaya la pièce des yeux et il se calma en voyant que tout le monde dormait tranquillement. Il se leva, en espérant n'avoir réveillé personne et voulant se calmer en fumant une cigarette sur le pont. Après avoir entendu les ronflements de ces compagnons, il fut rassuré et sortit donc pour fumer. Malheureusement pour lui, un certain sabreur avait les yeux ouverts avec une expression de peine profonde sur le visage car il savait bien le genre de mal dont souffrait le cuisinier.

Sanji sortit et vit que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever il décida donc de rester pour pouvoir observer l'astre se lever et commencer son travail de la journée. Il prit donc place sur le transat libre qu'utilisait habituellement sa Nami chérie. Il fuma sa cigarette et s'installa plus confortablement dans le transat et se détendit. Tout se calme autour de lui l'apaisait réellement, le bruit des vagues et l'odeur de la mer était vraiment une ataraxie(1) sans égale. Toute cette détente lui fit fermer les yeux quelques secondes. C'était les secondes de trop car il s'endormit profondément jusqu'à ce qu'un certain capitaine affamé vienne le réveiller malgré la réticence de tout l'équipage qui voulait laisser le cuisinier se reposer.

Quelque jours passèrent mais chaque nuit pour Sanji était synonyme de cauchemars et de réveils en pleurs et en sueur. Un après-midi le Thousand Sunny fut assailli par d'autres pirates faibles mais nombreux comparé aux neuf nakamas du bateau à tête de lion. Tout l'équipage s'était réparti sur le bateau, Nami Chopper et Luffy étaient à l'avant du bateau, Robin Franky, Ussop et Brook au milieu et Sanji et Zoro à l'arrière. Tout semblait bien se passer pour ces deux derniers mais à un moment un pirate courut dans un dernier espoir vers Sanji, qui était de dos, tout en évitant les corps souffrant de ses coéquipiers déjà à terre. Il brandit son sabre, Sanji se retourna mais se figea d'un coup en voyant le même éclat que dans ses cauchemars si fréquents, il revoyait ce sabre le transpercer violemment. Il resta donc statique, ne pouvant plus bouger, les souvenirs douloureux et la peur le paralysant complètement. Heureusement pour lui Zoro, qui avait fini avec les ennemis, fonça et éjecta le pirate à la mer. Il se plaça face à Sanji et demanda violemment :

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Ero-cook t'allais te faire découper par ce minable et si j'avais pas été… »A ce moment Zoro remarqua enfin la tête de Sanji qu'il voyait pour la première fois apeuré. Il voyait que Sanji était quand même revenu à la réalité mais il sentait que s'il le laissait là comme ça il ferait une grave erreur. Après une observation de Sanji il comprit que le cuistot faisait une crise de tétanie. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire face à cette réaction du corps vu que lorsqu'il était petit il avait déjà vu son maitre le faire lorsque des élèves bien trop jeune essayaient de se battre contre des pirates qui passaient par là. Il prit alors Sanji fermement dans ses bras en exerçant une pression forte pour laisser le sang circuler et pour réchauffer Sanji qui commençait à réagir en laissant s'échapper des larmes qui s'écoulaient contre sa volonté sur ses joues. A un moment ses jambes le laissèrent tomber et Zoro dut s'accroupir au sol, le cook toujours dans les bras. Après de longues minutes Sanji s'endormit sûrement épuisé par ce combat et par ces nombreuses nuits sans sommeil. Zoro le porta donc discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre en évitant que les autres ne le voient être aussi docile avec Sanji. Il ressortit alors en disant que Sanji était simplement parti se coucher et qu'il faudrait faire sans lui pour le repas de ce soir. Il prit lui aussi congé du repas et repartit dans le dortoir pour veiller tranquillement sur Sanji avant que les autres ne viennent se coucher.

* * *

(1)=C'est un synonyme de calme(eh oui je vous instruit en même temps que je m'instruit moi-même,c'est le bac de francais qui me perturbe jusque dans mes fics lol

Voila donc pour ce chapitre 7 pour lequel jai quand même bien galere,quand on approche de la fin c'est complique de trouver une vous donne donc rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre qui j'espere ne mettra pas trop de temps a arriver.

Matta ne


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Après avoir mené une bataille pour faire réparer mon ordi, finis la période de contrôles, trouvé un travail d'été, j'ai enfin trouvé un moment pour compléter le chapitre que j'avais commencé. Dans ces moment-là je suis bien heureuse de ne pas avoir de vrai délai à respecter ^^ (me tuez pas mdr).Durant ma looonngue absence j'ai surtout lu des fics et reviewez (seul truc que je pouvais faire avec mon Iphone) car il y a bon nombre de fic qui mérite d'être lue donc il faut mettre des reviews !).

Encore un énorme merci à Nathdawn(elle n'est plus à présenter je pense) pour avoir corriger ce chapitre. Je suis toujours contente de discuter avec toi tu me fais bien rire je t'adore P(et j'espère que c'est réciproque mdrr)

Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre :

* * *

Sanji ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et en sueur comme si le temps entre son combat et son réveil n'avait jamais existé. Cependant il savait que ce combat avait bien eu lieu et qu'il n'avait pu réagir. Faible…il se sentait tellement faible que les larmes faillirent lui monter aux yeux mais il les retint car il avait déjà assez pleuré sur son sort selon lui. Mais sa gorge lui faisait mal tellement elle était nouée. Un pirate qui ne peut plus se battre, voilà ce qu'il était. Pire qu'Usopp, lui au moins avait combattu jusqu'au bout avec ses billes saugrenues. S'il ne se reprenait pas, il n'aurait plus qu'à quitter l'équipage mais comment faire alors que la simple vue d'une lame le faisait mourir de peur? Faible et lâche, voilà ce qu'il était.

Il observa la lueur qui perçait à travers le hublot. Les rayons de la lune éclairaient doucement la pièce où se reposaient tous ses nakamas masculins, à l'exception d'un dont l'absence des ronflements se faisait grandement ressentir. Zoro. Sanji était loin d'avoir oublié ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait su le rassurer et le sortir de cette peur paralysante qui l'accablait, tout cela grâce à ses gestes si inhabituellement doux malgré l'incroyable force dont le bretteur pouvait faire preuve en cas de besoin. Il aurait pourtant eu une bonne raison de se foutre de lui alors. Pourquoi fallait-il que le Marimo le voit quand il n'était moins que rien? Il avait eu pitié de lui, voilà tout. Comme dans ses cauchemars. Sanji décida de se lever et de se préparer à ce qui ressemblait à une énième nuit d'insomnie, mais lorsqu'il amorça un mouvement, il sentit une étrange chaleur au niveau de son ventre. Il souleva donc sa couverture et s'aperçut alors avec stupeur de ce qui lui recouvrait l'abdomen. Le haramaki du sabreur était là avec cette couleur si spéciale, similaire à celle des cheveux de son propriétaire*.

Cette découverte fit violemment rougir le cuistot qui n'en revenait pas de tout ce que le sabreur faisait à son égard. Zoro n'était pas un homme facile à comprendre, un peu rude. Sanji se surprit à comparer ce geste à... de la tendresse? Non, c'était impossible! Pas le Marimo! Après ce qui s'était passé, que Zoro l'ait vu si pathétique, il aurait voulu l'éviter mais à présent, il fallait lui rendre cette ceinture. Oui, il allait le faire immédiatement puis retournerait se coucher avec sa honte qui lui nouait la gorge.

Il se leva donc après avoir retiré le haramaki de son compagnon, non sans gêne.

Il s'avança sur le pont, l'air frais passant sous sa chemise le revigorant doucement. Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit il aperçut un bout de la tête de Zoro. Il s'avança timidement et le plus silencieusement possible mais il fut interrompu par le sabreur qu'il croyait pourtant endormi.

-« Retourne te coucher Ero cook, t'a besoin de dormir »

-« Euh j'étais venu te rendre ton…ton haramaki…et pour te dire merci pour hier. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et Zoro se releva et se mit face à Sanji, leurs visages seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ce qui ne laissa de marbre ni l'un ni l'autre mais ils préféraient tous les deux se concentrer sur la conversation précédemment engagée.

-« Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'est arrivé hier ? Je veux dire que ta crise de tétanie était due à quoi ? A l'incident avec Leyla ?! »

Le ton de Zoro se durcissait au fur et à mesure des questions qu'il posait à un Sanji qui avait baissé les yeux de honte. Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre, incapable de soutenir son regard. Mais au point où il en était, autant dire la vérité.

-« Eh bien, je pense que tu as remarqué que je ne dormais plus depuis quelques temps car mes nuits sont…comment dire ...agitées à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je pensais que ça allait rapidement passer et apparemment non... »

-« Et pourquoi tu n'en pas parlé avec l'un d'entre nous ou avec tes foutues princesses ?! »

-« Ne parle pas d'elles comme ça, kuso marimo! »

-« Putain, mais tu ne comprends pas que de te voir comme ça, ça m'énerve ?! »

-« Tiens bah maintenant que tu en parles, pourquoi t'en fais autant pour moi ? Non pas que je ne sois pas reconnaissant mais je me pose quelques questions depuis notre dernière discussion dans la cuisine. »

Zoro écouta ce témoignage avec le manque de sommeil qui pesait beaucoup sur ses nerfs et ne tenant plus, il répondit avant la fin des interrogations de Sanji.

-« Parce que contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, je tiens plus à toi que ce que tu crois. »

Et pour appuyer ses mots, il avança et captura avidement les lèvres du cuistot, sa main ferme sur sa nuque. Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction, totalement sous le choc de sentir la bouche de son meilleur ennemi contre la sienne. Alors qu'il réalisait seulement la situation, Sanji s'écarta brutalement et s'engouffra dans le dortoir, le rouge aux joues et une empreinte brûlante et humide sur ses lèvres. Sur le pont, la seule preuve de son passage restait le haramaki à terre et un sabreur statufié.

_Maintenant je ne vais pas devoir le lâcher sinon il prendra peur. Putain, depuis quand le Cook me fait autant d'effet au point de m'inquiéter comme __ça__?!…J'en suis même à vouloir garder mon haramaki ainsi pour pouvoir garder son odeur qui autrefois m'__é__nervait et qui maintenant m'obsède. Franchement, j'attends de voir sa réaction… et la mienne. Bordel!_

Sanji quant à lui était arrivé incroyablement rapidement à son lit et avait caché sa tête couleur écrevisse sous ses draps.

_Non mais je rêve là ! Zoro vient de m'embrasser bordel de merde !Il Faut que j'aille fumer pour faire passer ça ! Quoique non ! Je risquerais de le recroiser, manquerait plus qu'il me viole en plein milieu du couloir,...quoique …NON, NON Sanji, arrête de déconner, là! Ahlalala, il faut que je dorme sinon je vais devenir dingue et ça sera peut-être même moi qui vais finir par lui sauter dessus…..MAIS C'EST QU'IL EST CONTAGIEUX LE MARIMO!_

Sanji arrêta net ses pensées mouvementées lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la porte, les pas lourd et le cliquetis si caractéristique des boucles d'oreille de Zoro. Il n'osait même pas sortir sa tête de sous ses draps, il préférait asphyxier plutôt que d'affronter un regard pesant dans un silence gênant comme celui qui était présent. Il attendit sous son abris précaire, jusqu'à percevoir les ronflements qui prouvaient que l'autre dormait.

Il se laissa alors glisser vers le sommeil avec, malgré lui, un petit sourire satisfait dû à une certaine personne aux cheveux verdoyants. Et bizarrement sa nuit fut beaucoup moins agitée que précédemment ou du moins, elle le fut par des rêves bien différents de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de connaitre depuis l'incident avec Leyla.

OOOooOooOOO

Le lendemain matin, Sanji évita du mieux qu'il put Zoro, en espérant que ce dernier ne reparle pas de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Néanmoins le bretteur ne semblait pas être de cet avis et n'avait pas abandonné l'idée d'en savoir plus sur l'état du Cook. Il l'espionna donc avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable. Et il ne vit malheureusement rien qui aurait pu l'informer sur les problèmes du cuistot .Mais il s'était réconforté en le regardant de loin, reprenant peu a peu place dans son royaume qu'était la cuisine car depuis quelques jour, Chopper l'avait officiellement autorisé à y travailler.

C'est donc à la fin d'une après-midi où la chaleur ambiante faisait bien comprendre que la prochaine île serait estivale que Zoro s'installa dans le canapé de la cuisine, sachant très bien que le Cook ne s'échapperait pas, occupé à préparer les cocktails des filles. Il engagea alors lentement la conversation.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège ? Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras pas effacer ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir »

« Je ne vais pas faire comme si je n'avais rien fait mais c'est de ta faute, alors n'insiste pas Marimo »

Zoro était agréablement surpris de voir que le Cook était capable d'affronter ne serait-ce que partiellement les problèmes même s'il gardait une grosse partie de ses sentiments cachés. Voyant que le Cook s'apprêtait à emmener les cocktails à destination, il se leva avec rapidité et se plaça derrière le cook, resté planté devant son plan de travail avec son plateau dans les mains qu'il se forçait à ne surtout pas laisser tomber. Zoro plaça ses bras de chaque côté du corps du Cook, lui empêchant ainsi toute fuite. Il pressa doucement son corps contre le sien. Le cuistot essayait tant bien que mal de rester concentré sur son plateau mais il se rendit compte que c'était une tache bien difficile alors que le sabreur pouvait difficilement être plus proche.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire marimo de merde ?! », demanda hargneusement Sanji.

« Je confirme une théorie. »

« Et laquelle ? »

« Celle qui dit que tu n'es pas insensible à mon charme », dit Zoro avec un sourire provoquant.

Sanji sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues extrêmement rapidement et il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même le plus vite possible. Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à sortir furent des morceaux de mots incompréhensibles.

« Qu'..mai..tu…Eh ! »

« Tu veux savoir comment je le sais ? demanda Zoro. Je le sais car sinon ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais la tête encastrée dans mur…A moins que tu ne veuilles plus te battre sachant que je vais dégainer mes sabres que tu as l'air de tant craindre. »

Zoro attendit la réaction de Sanji et lorsqu'il vit son regard s'assombrir, il eut la confirmation que c'était bien les sabres qui posaient problème au cuisinier. Il reprit alors :

« Ça me ferait vraiment chier de perdre un emmerdeur comme toi car il y a peu de personnes qui sont capable de me tenir tête, alors j'ai décidé de t'obliger à dépasser ta peur en t'entraînant. Si t'acceptes ce deal, viens ce soir dans la vigie. »

Et sur ces mots Zoro sortit en n'oubliant pas de prendre une bouteille de sake qu'il considérait bien mériter après ce qu'il venait de faire.

Sanji, quant à lui, prit 5 bonnes minutes pour reprendre ses esprits et se remettre en état pour pouvoir apporter les cocktails que les 2 femmes de l'équipage attendaient impatiemment. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. L'autre nuit, Zoro l'avait embrassé, là il se collait à lui d'une façon qui ne demandait aucun effort d'imagination... et c'était en fait des provocations? Juste pour déclencher une de leur stupide bagarre? Bien-sûr que c'était ça, il s'agissait du Marimo! Cet abruti d'algue! Oui, il voulait seulement se battre! Alors pourquoi ça le décevait autant?

Tout en sortant sur le pont chargé de sa commande, il ne put empêcher son regard de se perdre sur la vigie dans laquelle Zoro venait d'entrer.

* * *

* :Je me suis inspirée du doujinshi zoroxsanji 3.2% pour celles qui connaissent

Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera en été car autant je vous aime autant j'ai besoin de réviser (je répondrai quand même au reviews) pour le bac et puis le travail d'été risque de me prendre un peu beaucoup de temps ainsi que la japan expo et tout le reste mais je n'abandonnerai pas, don't worry ^^.

Un pitit coucou a Nath et Lisen-chan et toutes celles dont jai commenter les fics(quand je met une reviews c'est que sa me plait beaucoup^^) donc a vous de vou y mettre

Michikuni Mayu/Sanji Mayu


End file.
